Turning Human
by Utana Hikaruoto
Summary: As Dorothy and Roger grow closer new troubles and new battles surface.Roger is now left to fight to keep Dorothy alive.
1. New Findings

I don't own these characters.

New Findings

Dorothy was playing her piano letting Roger know that it was time to wake up.

"R. Dorothy!" Roger yelled annoyed as he slammed open his door. Dorothy stopped playing.

"Yes Roger?"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to wake me up with noise!"

"I hardly call it noise." Dorothy responded.

"YOU wouldn't." Roger grumpily went to eat his breakfast. As Dorothy sat down to join him she stared at the plate in front of her. The food Norman had prepared looked delicious and it caused an odd feeling within her as she looked.

((What is this strange feeling in my stomach? Perhaps it's time for maintenance.)) Dorothy thought. Confused as to what was wrong with her, she let it go as the feeling left as she ate.

"I don't see why you eat."

"I'm merely trying to act more human. Does it bother you?"

"Why would I care." Roger then went back to his paper and his food.

After breakfast Dorothy was getting a check up, but noticed when Norman made fascinated faces. He had never done that before.

"Norman, is something out of place? By the looks you are making it would appear you have learned something new."

"Indeed Dorothy, I have." Norman said looking up at her.

"What is it?"

"It would appear that you can eat."

"Yes, I know i could do that already.."

"When I say you can eat I mean you have to eat. Dorothy, what I'm saying is that if you don't eat you will get hungry and and starve to death."

This shocked Dorothy.

"What? How can that be?"

"Apparently, you have machines inside you that are constantly learning and developing new technology. Meaning, you are constantly getting up graded. The up grade this time is hunger."

"Norman, will a turn... human?"

"I think so."

Dorothy paused

"You won't be telling Roger, right." Dorothy said as more of a statement than a question.

"I don't see why not."

"It's none of his concern." Norman nodded and continued his maintenance.

After they were finished Dorothy went to do her daily chores. Just as Dorothy had finished she heard someone knock on the door. She went to answer it and Angel was standing right in front of her.

"Is Roger around?"

"Yes, he is. Follow me."

As the two walked Angel began a conversation confusing Dorothy as to why.

"How long have you and Roger been living together?"

"A few years, why does it matter?"

"Oh, i'm just saying that it seems an awful long time for nothing to happen." Angel said in a voice that was trying to persuade someone.

"I don't understand what you are saying."

Angel stopped and grabbed Dorothy's arm. Dorothy stopped and turned to face her.

"You can have sex right?"

Dorothy nodded.

"So, have you and Roger been 'busy'?" Angel said emphasizing the last word.

"Do you mean physical relations?" Angel nodded grinning coaly.

"No. Why would I. He's a louse."

"That may be, trust me I understand where you're coming form, but he is very attractive and the ladies love him."

"That means nothing to me."

"Well it should. You have a popular bachelor on your hands."

"It was nice of him to take me in after all of these years, but why would I like a man who see's as nothing more than an android?"

"He only does that because he's never lived with a woman, android or no, who he can have physical relations with. Your so close yet so far away to him."

"I would never consider it."

"You really shouldn't let the opportunity go to waste." Angel said leaning into her looking her straight in the eye. Dorothy stared right back at her not even blinking.

"Roger is this way." Dorothy said turning away and entering his office.

"Roger, Miss Angel is here to see you."

"Thank you Dorothy, let her in." Dorothy widened the door then left when Angel was in the room closing the door behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked.

"I came to tell of a job. I know you haven't had one in a week." Angel said sitting on his desk and crossing her legs.

"I was taking a vacation."

"Right, anyways there's a man named Leon that has just opened up his own business. He has been trying to negotiate with a few people that have an issue with his business and would like someone to make them see things his way. not very exciting, i know, but he's paying very handsomely for the job to be done."

"Why won't you do it yourself?"

"I wold, but I'm not good at negotiating."

"What's his line of work?"

"He owns a decent sized body shop. He upgrades and repairs."

"I don't see why anyone would want to cause a conflict over such a silly thing."

"Speaking of silly things, I just had an interesting talk with your little robot girl."

"You mean Dorothy?"

"Yes, of course. While I was making small talk I asked her how any years has it been sense she came to live with you. She answered and I continued to ask her tiny little questions, when I as how did she like living here. She spoke very fondly of you in particular."

"Dorothy? Are we still talking about the same Dorothy?" Roger asked frowning.

"No duh. She thought it was kind of you to let her stay here, but only wished every time she would emotion feelings or do something to act more human you wouldn't take it upon yourself to constantly remind her that she is not human."

Roger leaned back in her chair.

"All she wants is to be treated as a woman." Angel said leaning closer to him.

"She... said that?"

Angel jumped down and headed for the door.

"I must be going, I have other thing to attend to."

\\\\\\\\\\

Roger had just reached the body shop and stepped in. Roger looked around and saw that he was in a lounge room. He went up to the attractive red head behind the desk and began to ask her his question.

"Is Leon in?" Roger asked.

"Do you have an appointment or is this a quick fix up?" The woman asked smiling at Roger warmly.

"No, I'm Roger Smith. I'm a negotiator."

"A negotiator? Why are you here?"

"I heard that Leon needed some help settling a squabble between him and some un happy people about his business. I came to see if I can be an of any assistance."

"Oh! I'm sorry to tell you this, but they settled the debate two hours ago."

"Well, I guess my contact was miss informed. Good day ma'am." Roger turned to leave hearing a voice from behind him.

"Jane, did someone just come in?" The man turned to look at Roger.

"Wait just second, are you a costumer?" The man asked Roger. Roger turned to face him.

"I came to help negotiate a problem between you in some and a unhappy resident, but it appears that you won't be needing my help."

"Oh nonsense! Come on and stay awhile. I'll give you a little tour, I am new after all and I need as many people knowing about this place as I can get."

"I guess that would be alright."

"Bye the way, meet Jane my secretary."

"Nice to meet you Jane."

"Like wise."

"Oh, and I'm Leon." The man said. He was tall and rugged, but with the looks of a movie star.

Rogers followed Leon into a door to the right of Jane's desk. Roger looked around and noticed unusual tools hanging on the walls and a table fit to lay a human on.

"What kind of auto shop is this?" Roger asked. Leon laughed.

"You thought this place was a car shop?" Roger nodded with a confused look. Leon started laughing again then slowly stopped.

"My business is not in cars, it's in androids."

"What?"

"I upgrade and repair androids. You see, may men in the present age have been using androids to do house holds and things like that; but many have began to fall in love with them or they simply want their android to be more human as an act of kindness. So, upgrade to their liking adding my own touches here and there or I sometimes simply repair them."

"Why would you want to turn an android into a human? Or try?"

"Because androids too want to know what it's like to be us. I've helped so many female androids that come in here because they fell in love with their boss. Most people don't see androids as real being and only as a tool, and of course they get sick of it. They simply just want to fit in and I make that possible."

"But I have an android, and she never seems to care about fitting in."

"Has she ever expressed a desire of you not constantly reminding her of what she is."

"Well, I-"

"Has she ever said it and has she ever gotten upset when you do?"

Roger thought back to what Angel had said. Leon smirked seeing the look on Roger's face.

"My point exactly. I would show you more, but I have an appointment that will be here soon."

"Good bye Leon."

"Later."

Roger drove home thinking about what Leon had said. When he had arrived home he immediately went to go look for Dorothy. When he found her, he noticed that she had her head in refrigerator, stuffing her face in the kitchen.

"Dorothy?"

Dorothy spun around dropping the cart of orange juice she was drinking. The look on her face was of surprise.

"Dorothy, what are you doing?"

"I-I can't help myself. I was experiencing extreme hunger and I came to make the feeling go away."

"What do you mean hunger?" Roger asked walking closer to her.

"Norman had informed me that there are machines inside of me constantly developing new technology. The upgrade was hunger and what a wonderful upgrade it is!"

Roger frowned as he looked at her.

"Food tastes so much better when your hungry."

"So, you mean to tell me that every day you will be getting a new upgrade?"

"Yes, and no." Dorothy looked saddened which shocked Roger.

"In the past I have taken severe damage and I'm afraid the machines have gotten damage as well. This... Will be the only upgrade I will have." Dorothy turned away from him and picked up the juice.

"If you will excuse me I have to clean up the mess I made." and with that Dorothy left the kitchen leaving a shocked Roger.


	2. Should I Or Shouldn't I?

These characters do not beloing to me.

Should I or Shouldn't I?

Roger was walking the house late at night reflecting on the day.

((Dorothy really seemed upset this evening... Not being able to get anymore upgrades really seemed too... Sadden her. But still, how can she show any emotion? If it really means that much to her should I take her to see Leon?)) Roger stopped for a moment.

((Why does it seem so strsnge when I think of taking her to Leon?)) Roger continued to walk and decided to get some fesh air on the roof. As Roger walked towards the platform edge he noticed Dorothy standing there.

"Hello Dorothy, why are you awake?" Roger asked standing a few feet away from her.

"I had trouble sleeeping." Dorothy said in her usual tone.

"Maybe you just need a hobby to do before bed that could tire you."

Dorothy looked at him leaning her head to one side.

"Hobby?"

"It's something fun that you enjoy doing on a regular basis."

"I do chores all day I wouldn't have time."

"There's plenty of hours in the day. You keep the house in top cleanlyness at all times, I think a few hours away from work wouldn't hurt the household too much."

"All right then, what hobby should I choose?"

"It depends on which one you like best."

"Well what are some hobbys that you know off?"

"There's reading, writing, physical activities such as sports, there's painting, drawing, singing, playing an instrument, the list is almost endless."

"I play the piano is that a hobby?"

"Yes, in a way. But I think you need another one besides that."

"Can I do more than just one or two?"

"Of course you can! You can do them all if you'd like."

"Ok I think I will. You are in a good mood tonight. Why are you up?"

"I was just refleceting on thed ay and couldn't get much sleep."

"Roger, why do you like her?"

Roger turned to Dorothy confused.

"Like who Dorothy?"

"Angel. I want to knwo why do you like her?"

"I don't like her. She's untrust worthy and besides a friendship realationship, I don't really want anything to do with her."

"Oh."

They both stayed silent until Dorothy spoke again.

"Roger."

"Yes, Dorothy?"

"If I was human... Would you like me better." Roger almost had a heart attack.

"What kind of question is that?"

"You almost always say that I'm just an android, but before you knew that, you were attracted to me. So, I want to know that if I was human, would you like me better as a woman."

"Dorothy... I never ment to make you think that that's all I care about. It doesn't matter to me if you aren't a human." Dorothy turned to face him.

"But you aren't attracted to me anymore."

"N-now I never said that!" Roger sighed.

"We should be going to bed."

"Good-night, Roger Smith." Dorothy then went into the house and backed to her room leaving Roger on the roof.

Roger sighed in relief.

"Why does she always have to ask questions like that." Roger said to himself before going to bed himself.

\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning Roger found Dorothy painting.

"So, I see you chose one." Roger said stepping behind her.

"Yes, I feel through painting I can express by myself." Dorothy said not turning aroung around.

Roger looked ever her shoulder to see what she was painting. It was a picture of a sunrise in a city and it looked amazing. Roger was shocked.

"Dorothy, this is beautiful. I never knew you had such a talent. Where did you get the idea for this?"

"I woke up early and painting this as the sun came up."

"Well, I'm glad you found a hobby. Anyways, we should go eat."

"I ate earlier. I let you sleep in." Roger looked at his watch.

"So you did."

"By the way, a man by the name Leon called. He wanted to speak with you. He said to come by around one."

With thst being mentioned Roger thought back to his previous questions.

((I need to think about this more.))

"Dorothy would you like to come along?"

"Yes, I think I would."

The two left and soon around at Leon's

"Jane is Leon around"

"Yes, he'll be out in just one moment."

The two sat in and Leon came out.

"Roger, you're here. Ready to go?"

Roger and Dorothy stood up.

"Who's this pretty young lady?"

"This is Dorothy. She's an android."

"Will she be joining us for lunch?"

"I had no idea we were going out to lunch. Dorothy, do you still to join us?"

Dorothy nodded.

"There is a small cafe that serves delivous food just around the corner. We'll walk." Leon said. The three went to the small cafe and got an outside table.

"So, how long has Miss Dorothy been working for you?"

"A few years."

"Miss Dorothy, how have you enjoyed your stay with Roger?"

"It had been plesent for the most part. But he's still a louse."

Leon laughed.

"Leon is sociallizing all you called me here for?"

"Yes and no. I've been having some more problems with some people. I'd rather we discuse it in private."

"Alright."

"Tonight there's a big party being thrown for me by some of my old clients. I would like it if you and Miss Dorothy would join me."

"We'll be there. What time?"

"It starts at seven."

Their food soon came and the three talked and ate.

\\\\\\\\\\

"Dorothy, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Dorothy came out and Roger starred at her. She was wearing a long black halter dress with an open back, black gloves, black strap high heels, pearl necklace and earing, and her hair was in a fancy updo with two pieces of hair falling in front of her face.

"You look great." Roger said walking closer to her.

"Thank you."

The two got int he car and began to drive towards the party. When they got there there car was driven into the back by one of the employees of the place and the two went inside.

"Where's Leon?" Dorothy asked.

"Let's go find him."

Roger put out his arm and Dorothy took it as they continued to walk arond.

"Maybe he hasn't arrived yet." Dorothy said looking around the room.

"Maybe."

"The music is so nice."

"Are you hinting that you want to dance?"

"No."

"Dorothy." Roger said in a warning tone.

"It would be nice."

"Here comes Leon." Roger said walking up to him.

"Leon, did you just get here?"

"I've been here chatting with Jane and some other old clients."

"There are about two hundred people here. Are they all andriods?"

"No, most of the woman are upgraded androids, some are employees that I've done work for, and the rest are humans."

"You really are talented. If I hadn't have known that this was party of your old clients I wouldn't have been able to tell they were androids. They act so human."

"Thank you, but to me they are humans."

"Uncle Leon!"

Leon turned around to see a little girl with darrk purple eyes and long orange hair that went to her ankles in pigtales running towards him.

"Lila!" Leon bent down and scooped her into into his arms.

"Roger, then is Lilly." Leon said walking in between Dorothy and Roger.

"Hello." Roger said.

"Leon, how are you?" A pretty purple eyed dark red violet haired woman asked walking about with a man beside her.

"Hello Sophia, I've been just fine. This is Roger Smith and his house keeper Mis Dorothy."

"Hello, I'm Sophia Lockhart and this is my husband Ben ." Roger shook her and her husbands hand.

"I didn't know Leon had a sister."

Sophia smiled and shook her head.

"Is your husband his brother?"

Sophia shook her head again.

Roger looked at Leon confused. Leon smirked.

"Sophia, Lilly is waving. You better go over there."

"It was nice seeing you Leon."

Leon put Lila down.

"I'll see you later." Leon said. Lila nodded then ran off with her mother.

"You mind explaining?"

"Sophia was one of my old clients. She used to wonder around the city, homeless, looking for a place to stay. She was young and innocent not knowing of the dangers in the Dome. She was strong but she didn't know how to deffend herself and she was too kind to do anything to anybody. One rainy night, a group of scombags started following her. She didn't have anywhere to go so she ran to one of the upper builds hoping that someone there could help her. That's when she met Ben. Ben didn't know she was an android and was going to a big party with a wealthy woman. He let her inside and had her wait in the lobby. When he came out he escorted the woman to her car, waited until she left, then went back inside to help Sophia. He brought her back to his house and they began to talk. She never mentioned she was an android and he couldn't tell. She her innocence and clueless behavior was like a humans so he took her for one. He offered her a place in his home, but she left the next morning. Ben asked around his work about a young woman that had been there the previous night, but no one had seen her sence she was with him. Luckyly, he saw her wandering the streets again. He invited her to lunch shocking Sophia with his kindness. She quickly fell in love with him as the two grew closer. And yes all androids can feel it, but not express it. About four months after, Sohpia was getting discuraged about telling him how she felt, he not showing any deeper feelings towards her, but her doubts went away when he made his move on her one night when she was at his house. They were sitting on the couch in front of the fire place, talking, when he fell silent and leaned closer to her finally kissing her. She was caught of guard and clearly not experienced, but she soon got it. She didn't know what to do and decided to go along with him. He deepened things, running his hand up her legs to her thighs, when she stopped him. She knew where things were leading, but she wouldn't be able to feel anything and hse had to tell him. She told him that she was an android. Expecting him to leave right then and there, he just smiled. He told her he didn't care and purposed. He asked her questions about what she could and could not do and the next day he took her to see me. I upgraded her and a few short months later they were married. Sophia considered me her brother and we stayed in touch just like I always do with me clients. She had Lila, and Lila considers me her uncle. Sophia's story was long, but I think you need to understand that androids can have feelings towards another being, but they are incapable of acting on it. I allow they to do so, and love is what often makes someone come to me."

Roger was silent, but soon spoke.

"What's the problem that you wanted to tell me about?"

"Some people have been compaining about the work I do and have been rallying to get me shut down. I love my work and I don;t knwo what I would do without it. I need you to help them see eye to eye with what I do. Now if you will excse me, I have someone to see." Leon then walked off into the crowed.

"I liked Leon's story" Dorothy said.

Roger looked at her.

"Why?"

"With Sophia's story, it let's people know that we can have emotions that we do not understand and that we can not express. Ben fell in love with her and even after finding out that she was an android he still excepted her, and took her to see Leon. I'm almost sorry that I can't expirence such joy." Sophia waved Dororthy over and Dorothy went over.

Jane had been watching and walked over to Roger.

"She's wonderful isn't she?"

Roger looked at Jane.

"Sophia?"

"Dorothy."

"What makes you say that?"

"She works for you, she's, in my opinion, one of the most beautiful girls in here, and everyone at the party seems to like her. I like her."

"She's a character."

"Roger, why do you seem so cold to Dorothy? Are you hiding something?"

"I'm not cold, but I'm not going to be trying to romance her. Even through Leon's story, I find hard to believe that Dorothy could ever have deeper emotions. She's never expressed them."

"But that's just it. She CAN'T express them. Androids are good at hiding emotion."

"What?" Roger said raising an eyebrow.

"Did you know that Leon considers androids human? He believes that they are humans, but not fully developed. So to abuse is wrong, and to distory is murder. They are not fully developed, but they are still humans no matter what you say or do so it's muder."

Roger remained silent.

"Leon helps androids to develope fully, because they can not do it on their own. He upgrades and completes them as a human. He excepts them as a whole."

"I can tell that he's passionate about his work. But how do you know so much?"

Jane smiled fondly.

"Do you think I'm a attractive woman?"

"Yes, I do."

"I'm interesting and easy to be around aren't I?"

"Yes."

"You think these things, but you would have never suspected that I'm an android would you?"

Roger's eyes widened in shock, his jaw slightly dropping.

"Leon and I had been friends for years. He always had his beliefs, but he had never been as passionate as he was now. I had always been in love with him sense the first time I laid eyes on him. I never knew how to express it or how to truly show him because I never fully understanded such feelings. And through the years, I feel even more in love and even further into misery. Leon had been fallen in love with me as well, unknown to my knowlege. I couldn't take it anymore and was going to try and tell him as best as I could, but he wouldn't let me. He simply took my hand and led me into his house. He was always a great engineer and he wanted me to be complete so he could have his love returned. I was his first client. I had never so... Alive, so full of energy and so... Full of love. That night he showed his full love for me, and may I say It was the best thing I ever felt. Jane stopped and giggled.

"He married me year later."

"Wait, you and Leon are... Married?"

Jane nodded.

"I'm his wife. And I'm glad I am. No one, but his closest clientsd knows because some people do object to his work and he was afraid that they might harm me if they found out so he tell them the truth, just not everything. I am his secretary, but i'm his wife also. Roger look at Dororthy."

Roger slowly turned his head to look at Dorothy.

"She could have feels for you that she could not understand. She could develope feelings for you that makes it worth waking up everyday... When you love someone it's not worth denying it because of you're differences. It's not worth staying in denial because you're afraid of loving that person even if that special someone is an android. Think about it. And what ever you do, don't waste your time trying to find reasons not to take a chance, when you have full proof of why you should." And with that Jane left a think roger starring at a slightly grinning Dorothy.

Roger walked over to Dorothy.

"Excuse me ladies, but Dorothy would you like to dance with me?"

Dorothy starred, but soon slowly nodded.

The two went onto the cance floor and began to dance slowly.

"What made you ask me to dance?"

"I wanted to and you wanted to."

Dorothy just nodded and looked off.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes?" Dorothy said looking back at Roger.

Roger was about to say what he wanted to, but found that he couldn't. All he could do was just stare at Dorothy. Dorothy was confused,but it didn't show on her face.

((That look... Why is he looking at me like that...))

"Roger What is it?"

"You look beautiful."

"Thank you."

Dorothy looked down at their feet not knowing why he was acting strangely.

"You can look at me."

Dorothy looked back up at him. Roger stopped dancing, but stayed in the stance.

"Roger?"

Roger found himself slowly leaning closer to mouth. When he got an inch away and when his eyes where almost closed, he stopped his eyes flying opened. He quickly backed away.

"We should go." Roger said hurriedly walking towards the door with Dorothy soon coming behind him.

The two got into the car not saying a word. Dorothy soon spoke.

"Why were you acting like that at the party?"

"It was nothing. Jane said something that started putting weird thoughts in my head. I'm over it know."

Dorothy looked at him tilting her head to one side.

"Was that it?"

"Yeah..."

They remained silent through out the rest of the car ride. They soon got back to the house and went inside.


	3. Decisions Made

These characters do not belong to me.

Decisions Made

Roger rushed into his study and closed the door. He leaned against the door and sighed. Dorothy knocked on the door and he turned and opened it.

"Is there something you need Dorothy?"

"Why are you acting so strange? First at the party and then... Are you ok?"

Roger managed a smile.

"The wine just got to me. I'll be going to bed soon."

"Is something on your mind?"

Roger nodded.

"At the party you heard Sophia's story, and you were around androids who could do more than you can. How does that make you feel?"

"I don't know. I want to be able to do what they can but... My automatic upgrade can't do that for me."

"Why don't we take it one step at a time."

"What do you mean?"

"If you really want to be able to do what a human can, you should try to understand it first."

"How?"

"Is there anything you've seen me do or seen other people do that confuses you?"

Dorothy nodded.

"Yes."

"What was it."

"At the party when you were acting strange, you leaned down closer to me. What were you trying to do?"

Roger's face showed that he wasn't expecting that question.

"That's not important. Anything else."

"Not at the moment."

"I'll work with you more tomorrow."

Dorothy nodded.

"Good-night." Dorothy said as she turned to go to her room.

"Good-night, Dorothy."

\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, after breakfast, Dorothy and Roger were sitting down in the living room.

"Now, last night I said that you should try to understand human behavior. So, have you found anything else you have seen humans do that you question?" Roger asked.

Dorothy thought for a moment.

"Smiling."

"Smiling?"

Dorothy nodded.

"I've seen people smile, but I never understood why."

"You've smiled haven't you?"

"I have, once, but I did because I've seen others do it in different moments."

"People smile when they're happy. Was there ever a moment that made you happy?"

Dorothy just stared at him.

"I wouldn't know the feeling."

Roger sighed.

"I guess mimicking human behavior is ok, but wouldn't you rather express these motions because of feels you have?"

"I wouldn't be able to recognize such feelings. Maybe I don't have a heart."

"Don't say that."

"You never thought an android did. What's the difference now?"

"My views have changed. Leon's whole life is set around giving androids the life they want and deserve. He lets them feel and express emotions they have at will. He thinks of them as humans. If you didn't have a heart then how could he ever make you feel emotions? How could he let any android, for that matter? If he can do that, then you must have a heart. One that you don't know how to fully use. And if that is the case then... He must be right. So, yes, there is a difference now." Roger said looking away.

"Then can you teach me how to use it?"

Roger looked at her.

"I can help, but Leon's the only one who can really unlock it all."

"Will you take me to see him?"

"When you think you're ready. Are you?"

Dorothy shook her head.

"I want to learn a few things first... On my own."

Roger smiled at her.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Hugging."

"Hugging?"

"I've seen two people hug before, but why do they do it?"

"People hug when they haven't seen someone in a long time or when they're expressing feelings showing care."

Dorothy nodded in understanding. She then stood up and opened her arms wide.

"What are you doing?"

"I'd like experience a hug."

Roger stood up in front of her then gave her a hug. Dorothy kept arms out for a moment, but soon copied what roger was doing. Roger pulled back and Dorothy tried to smile at him.

"Don't make it seem so forced. Try to give a friendly smile."

"I'll work on it."

"You do that."

"Roger."

"Yes?"

"Thank you... This is the... Nicest you've ever been."

Roger laughed.

"Glad to help."

Norman called for lunch and the two went to eat. Dorothy looked down at her plate hungrily. She then looked at Roger from across the table.

"Roger, I have a question for you." Dorothy said putting food into her mouth.

Roger looked up from his plate.

"What is it?"

"Am I attractive?"

Roger coughed slightly choking on his food.

"What?"

"You heard me. Am I physically attractive?"

"Do you always have to ask things like this?"

"Can you just answer the question."

"I don't feel comfortable answering that."

"It's a simple question. It's not like you're pledging your love for me, I'm just asking if im attractive."

Roger took a quickly gulp of his drink then sighed closing his eyes.

"Yes Dorothy, you're very attractive." Roger said re-opening his eyes.

Dorothy attempted another smile.

"That one is a little better. Can I enjoy my food now without any weird questions?"

"I still have more."

Roger sighed again.

"Ok then go ahead and asked."

"I'll ask them when I feel the time right."

"You are a piece of work."

"Is that bad?"

Roger shook his head.

"I wouldn't have you any different."

"Can we try another hug."

"Sure, practice makes perfect. Though, this time, try to loosen up more the last one wasn't warm."

Dorothy nodded and stood up walking to his end of the table. Roger stood up.

"Ready?"

Dorothy nodded. She opened her arms. Roger tried to make her arms, but they were stiff.

"Is hugging me that unpleasant?" Roger said grinning. Dorothy put her arms down.

"It's not unpleasent. I'm not used to hugging someone."

"Hug me the way you'd like me to hug you."

Dorothy stood still for a moment, but soon stepped closer to him. She gently and slowly wrapped her arms around his middle, turning her head to one side and hesitantly laid her head on his chest. Roger wrapped his arms her.

"Now we now you're a gentle hugger."

"Am I doing it right?"

"It's perfect. I prefer these hugs when it's someone I care about."

Dorothy looked up at him with hint of surprise in her eyes.

"You care about me?"

"Of course I do! Why would you question that?" Roger asked frowning.

"You've never-"

"Dorothy, I know I've said things to you in past that I shouldn't have, but that doesn't been I don't care about you."

"I... Care for you too."

Roger looked her in the eyes.

"Do you mean that or are you just copying?"

Dorothy thought for a moment.

"When I think about it I get a strange feeling, so it must be true."

Roger raised an eye brow.

"What does it feel like?"

"I- can't explain it."

Roger nodded.

They both sat back down and finished their lunch. After lunch Dorothy went to sit at the piano. Norman went over to Dorothy.

"Miss Dorothy, would you mind going out and getting a few things for dinner?"

"Of course not."

Dorothy stood up as Norman gave her a list before walking away.

"Dorothy."

Dorothy turned to see Roger walking over to her.

"Are you going to the store?"

"Norman needs a few things for dinner."

"Would you mind picking up a few things for me?"

"What do you need?"

Roger handed her a list.

"Are we going to continue were we left off today?"

"Yes we will. While you're out try to observe what people do."

Dorothy nodded then left.

\\\\\\\\\\

Dorothy was walking back form the store looking around and observing just like Roger had told her to. People were walking, saying hi to each other, talking, just doing there normal stuff that Dorothy didn't need to pay attention to. As she was walking she saw a store with Tv lined up in front all playing the same thing. She looked over for a second, still, walking, then did a double take and stopped.

Her eyes opened bigger as she watched what was on the screen. It was an older black and white movie that was playing.

"George, why are you acting funny? Please tell me what's wrong!" The woman said following the guy who was walking away.

The man stopped and turned around to face her.

"Love is a funny thing , Kido." The guy replied.

"Oh George."

The guy pulled the woman closer then bent down giving her a big and long kiss.

Dorothy felt confused.

((Is that what Roger tried to do last night? He tried to... Kiss me?))

The guy pulled away from the woman still holding her shoulders.

"I love you baby." The man said.

"I love you, George."

Dorothy looked away from the tv and slowly began walking.

((The man kissed the woman because he loved her. So, if Roger tried to kiss me, does that mean he loves me?))


	4. Getting To Know You

These characters do not belong to me.

Getting to Know You

Dorothy was eating dinner silently.

((Does Roger love me? Is that why he tried to kiss me? Was that why he was acting weird?)) Dorothy thought. She decided to let it go for now.

"Roger."

"Yes Dorothy?" Roger said looking up from his plate.

"What do you like about me?"

"I thought we agreed on no more weird questions?"

"We never agreed on anything."

"Why do you want to know?"

"If you tell me I'll answer in return?"

"Really?" Roger said raising an eye brow.

Dorothy nodded.

"Alright, but can you at least tell me how many weird questions you plan on asking me."

"Roger Smith."

"Fine."

Roger sighed and sat back in his chair.

"Your honesty is one reason. You always state your opinion not caring what others might think. Second, you don't play games. You have a way of cutting through the bull crap that knocks me out cold." Roger said grinning.

Dorothy grinned back.

"I just like you for you. What do you like about me?"

"Is that all you're going to-"

"You said you would answer."

Dorothy looked down at her plate.

"You're a louse, Roger Smith, plan and simple."

Roger leaned back in his chair closing his eyes as he sighed.

"I knew it."

"But."

"Huh?" Roger re-opened his eyes.

"You are...Sweet."

"Sweet?"

Dorothy nodded.

"And kind. You've let me live here for years...And I... I like you for you."

Roger smiled.

"Thanks."

"May I ask another question?"

"Go ahead."

"Why did you try to kiss me?"

Roger's eyes widened as he bolted forward in his seat.

"W-What?!"

"Isn't that what you tried to do? Kiss me?"

"I never tried anything."

Dorothy gave him a look. Roger looked at her nervously.

"I... Tried to hug you, but I changed my mind. Can we drop this?"

Dorothy nodded.

"What else do humans do?"

Roger looked up from his plate.

"Date." Roger said jokingly with a grin.

"Date?"

Roger sighed.

"Most people are looking for someone they can one day marry, so you date."

"So you date and then marry?"

"No, you date to see if you two have the right chemistry, things in common, etc. Then once you've decided that you'd like to make things more exclusive, You two are become a couple. You know, boyfriend or girlfriend. Then if love happens to find you two, you might marry."

"What is the difference between dating and being a boyfriend or girlfriend? Weren't you already a coupled?"

"Not really. When you're dating you go out to dinner and get to know each other, but you don't have an obligation to that person. Dating is more like the testing stage to see if you would want to be with that person. If you are a couple, you only date that one person and you two do more things and all of that jazz. It's different." Roger said taking a bit to eat.

Dorothy nodded.

((Does he really think that I am going to believe he tried to hug me?)) Dorothy grinned.

"What was that?"

Dororthy looked at Roger.

"What was what?"

"That grin. What was that for?" Roger said smiling.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

Roger just shook his head chuckling.

\\\\\\\\\\

Roger was in his study when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in."

Dorothy then entered. Roger looked up at her.

"Is there something you need?" Roger asked.

"Are you going to bed soon?" Dorothy asked.

"No, why?"

Dorothy sat down.

"I don't know if I want to contine learning about human ways."

"Why is that?" Roger asked raising an eyebrow.

"I don't like the limitations."

"Such as?"

"Haveing to eat. If you don't you die. Hugging and showing affection; it brings weakness. I've never had any limitations."

"Yes, those are some limitations, but loving isn't a weakness, but a strength."

"How so?"

"When you love someone you feel the need to protect that person. Love can bring pain, but when it comes down to it if I didn't love this city why would I protect it like I have?"

"There are innocent people living in this city."

"But if I didn't have some kind of love for the people why would I care?"

Dorothy thought about it.

"You have limitations as well."

Dorothy looked at him confused.

"If you always have no emotions about anything how could you ever talk to anyone? Emotions bring people to do things. Not all is good, but it still a something that you shouldn't miss out on. Without emotions you would never know joy or love you would never know anything. And in the end if you don't meet someone who understands you then you are alone. And that is the worst thing of all. So, you too have limitations."

"When you say it like that human limitations don't seem as bad."

Roger nodded then looked down at his desk.

"What about Angel?"

"Huh?" Roger said looking up.

"Do you love her?"

"Why would it matter to you if you did or didn't?"

"She doesn't like me. You've denied her before and she thought that it was because you were in love with an android."

"She's probably never been denied before."

"But did you deny her because you don't love her or because you would never get along with me?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Because if you do love her then I don't mind or care. But you should miss out on it like you said."

Roger got up and sat next to her.

"Dorothy, I denied her because she's a selfish, arrogant, conceited, brat. She has some good points, but they don't over weigh her bad points."

"So, you don't like her because of her flaws?"

"It's not just her flaws. Everyone has flaws, but some people have more than others. And some may like her just the way she is, but i don't like the type of person who likes ot show the bad side more than the good."

"Do I have flaws?" Dorothy asked putting her head to one side.

Roger sighed.

"Everyone has flaws."

"But do I?"

"You are somewhat mean."

"Is that bad?"

Roger looked at her and smiled.

"To me it isn't."

Dorothy paused.

"Roger if I was human and we had met a few years earlier would we have fallen in love?"

This shocked Roger.

"You've asked me this before."

"You never answered me."

Roger sat back and thought about it.

"I can't answer you. We could have, but you don't have to be human for me to fall in love with you."

Dorothy looked at Roger surprised.

"You don't think that your love for me would have limitiation?"

"H-Hey, I never said that!"

"Yes you did. You said we could have fallen in love if I was human, but I don't need to be human for you to love me. Which means that no matter what I can you could love me and there are no limits."

"You're twisting my words!"

Dorothy leaned closer to him making him leaned back.

"You're not realizing the mean of your own words." Dorothy moved back to were she was and so did he.

Roger looked at his watched.

"We should go to sleep."

They both got up and went to their rooms.

\\\\\\\\\\

It was two o' clock in the morning and both Roger and Dorothy were lying in bed awake. Dorothy got up and went to sit at the piano. Roger heard her and got up as well.

"What are you doing awake?" Roger asked.

"I couldn't sleep."

"Is there something on your mind?"

Dorothy shook her head.

"No, but I do want to learn more about human behavier."

"What do you want to know?"

"If someone affections for someone else how do they show it?"

"Some give a gift, some just plainly comes out and says it, some ask the person out or some just bluntly walk up to the person and kiss them. There are many ways I guess."

"How do you know?"

Roger put his hand in his robe pocket.

"Well, there are different ways to tell. You might think of the person all of the time, when you are with them you are happy, to you no one compares to them, somtimes you just feel it, there are dozens of ways to tell."

"Why haven't you married yet?"

Roger looked shocked for a moment, but recovered.

"The right person hasn't come along."

"How do you know?"

"What with all of these personal questons? Do you have something you need to tell me?" Roger asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm simply getting to know you better."

"If you say so." Roger said grinning.

"You were the one trying to kiss me."

"I never tried to do anything!"

"If you would just admite it to yourself it would makes things easier."

"If you would tell me why you suddenly became fascanated with my love life and love in general it would make things easier."

"Don't try to turn the tables on me."

"You are the one trying to back me into a corner."

Dorothy smiled surprising Roger. It was a genuine smile.

"What are you happy about."

"I like doing this with you."

"Semi-arguing?"

Dorothy stopped smiling and nodded.

"It's fun and it makes me...Happy."

"Happy?"

Dorothy nodded.

"I like being around you... It makes me happy."

"I'm surprised you can reconize it."

"I'm surprised myself."

"Maybe we should do this more often if it makes you happy."

Dorothy began to think. If simply being around him makes her happy, then what would doing something more make her feel?

"We should go to bed." Roger said.

Dorothy nodded and they both went back to there rooms.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy with the holidays and other things. I Hope you like this chapter!

Happy(late) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! ( - )


	5. Nerves

These characters do not belong to me.

Nerves

Roger and Dorothy were eating breakfast. Dorothy looked up from her plate and starred at Roger. As he looked up from his plate she put her head back down.

"Sir, there is a miss Angel here to see you." Norman said.

"Thank you Norman."

Norman left and Angel came in.

"What brings you here?" Roger asked Angel with an eye brow raised.

"I need to talk to you."

"Go ahead."

Angel looked at Dorothy who starred back.

"Alone." Angel said.

Roger sighed and walked with Angel to the piano room.

"What is it?" Roger asked again.

"I just dropped by to say hello."

"Is that all?"

Angel shook her head.

"I was wondering if you would like to go out tonight. I have nothing else to do at the moment."

"I'm busy."

"With what?" Angel asked.

"That doesn't concern you."

"If you don't want to go to dinner then just say it, don't make up stories about fake plans." Angel said slightly annoyed.

"I'm not making up stories."

"Who are your plans with then?"

"I've been helping Dorothy understand human behaviors and I will be doing that today."

"She can spend one evening without you around."

"Angel, just let it go." Roger said crossing his arms.

"I just want to know what it is about Dorothy that makes you love her as much as you do."

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't deny it, It's obvious."

"That is very far fetched."

"Oh come on, I've seen how you look at her."

"Where is this coming from? Dorothy is a friend to me nothing more."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

Roger didn't answer.

Angel smirked.

"I'll come back when you get a clue." Angel said walking off.

"You're wrong."

"Whatever." Angel said waving her hand before she exited.

Roger sighed.

((She has to be up to something.))

Roger then returned to finish eating. Dorothy looked at him as he sat back down.

"What did she want?" Dorothy asked.

"Nothing important." Roger replied continuing to eat.

Roger couldn't help, but think about what Angel had said. Besides the fact that she claims he's in love with Dorothy, she also thinks it's obvious. Does that mean other people might think that?

\\\\\\\\\\

About an hour before lunch Roger went to see Dorothy who was painting.

"Dorothy would you like to go to lunch with me?" Roger asked as stood beside her.

Dorothy turned to look at him surprised.

"You want to take me out?"

Roger nodded.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter why, just answer."

"Alright I will."

Dorothy put down her paint brush and went with Roger. As they drove Dorothy couldn't help, but wonder why he wanted to take her out. She then remembered what he had said.

((Is this a date?))

\\\\\\\\\\

Roger parked in front of a nice restaurant and they got out of the car taking a seat at one of the outside tables. A waiter came ad took their order then went back to the kitchen

"What made you decide to take me out." Dorothy asked.

"I just need to clear my head and I wanted some company." Roger answered.

"Tell me what's wrong."

Roger looked up at her just staring.

"I don't think I should."

"Why have company with you if won't receive any advice."

"I just don't think so"

"Roger look at me."

Roger looked Dorothy in her eyes. Dorothy starred at him determined.

"Whatever it is you should talk about it."

"It's not your problem."

"This is one human behavior I do not understand."

"What behavior?"

"Why you feel the need to keep things bottled inside."

"Sometimes a person wants to reflect on their own."

"But why not trust a friend? I am a friend to you aren't I?"

Roger smiled at her and his expression relaxed.

"Of course Dorothy. You're more important to me than just some friend, but this is a personal matter."

The waiter then came back with their drinks. Dorothy looked up at him.

"Don't you think one should talk to someone when they're troubled?"

The waiter looked at them then answered.

"Yeah, definitely. The best person to talk to is someone close to you and your girlfriend seems like she's really willing to listen and you won't find that a lot.

Roger looked up at the waiter surprised that he had just called Dorothy his girlfriend."

"You think my girlfriend, this young woman right here, is willing to listen?"

The waiter nodded his head.

"How do you know she's my girlfriend."

"It's not hard to tell. The way you respond to her, the way you look at her, it's many different factors."

Dorothy looked at the waiter shocked that he would call her Roger's girlfriend. Roger smirked giving a chuckle not being able to believe that other people did in fact believe he Roger and Dorothy were romantically involved.

"So you're saying that it's clear that I love this woman?" Roger asked looking the man straight in the eye. The waiter slowly nodded.

"Roger-" Dorothy started but Roger interrupted.

"That would be all."

The waiter returned to the kitchen. Dorothy looked at Roger shocked.

"Roger what was that about?"

"He says it's obvious that I have feelings for you."

Dorothy froze before speaking.

"Do you?"

"I value you as a close friend nothing more. But why does everyone else say different."

"It could the closeness."

"I don' want to think about it anymore. Let's just eat."

They ate in silence. The fact that the waiter had made that comment bugged Roger. He then took Dorothy home and went to talk to Norman who was in the kitchen.

"Norman, I have a question." Roger said walking up beside him. Norman turned to him.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you think I'm in love with Dorothy."

"It's not my place to say, sir."

"I'm making it your place."

Norman paused for a moment.

"She has lived here a while... I guess you could sir."

"Norman, you're avoiding the question. Do YOU think I'm in love with her?"

"To be honest sir, It doesn't matter what I think. All that matters is how you feel and you should be the one to recognize those feelings or not."

Roger sighed and nodded,

"You're right Norman."

Roger began to exist the kitchen but stopped at the doorway turning to look at Norman one more time.

"Do you believe I have feelings for her."

Norman paused before answering.

"A curtain fondness for miss Dorothy is evident. But I cannot say how deep it goes."

Roger sighed.

"A waiter thought Dorothy was my girlfriend."

Norman made a face that caught Roger's attention.

"What was that look for?"

"Master Roger-"

"I'm asking you as a friend."

Norman paused before speaking.

"If you didn't have those feelings then it shouldn't bother you."

Roger froze and Norman continued to speak.

"This is a very lonely world we're living in, sir. Not everyone finds there love in this life time. You should embrace who ever you feel closest to, not push them away."

"I understand, but I'm not afraid."

"The ones who are afraid say they're not and the ones who aren't show their not."

Roger's eyes slowly trailed to the ground. Norman stood next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Roger looked at him then in the direction he was pointing to. Dorothy was mopping the floors outside of the doorway and further down.

"When it comes to love fear is only the beginning."

"I'll be in my study." Roger said without responding.

"Yes sir." Norman said continuing what he was doing.

Roger went to his study and sat in his chair to think.

\\\\\\\\\\

Dorothy thought as she mopped. She couldn't help but notice how Roger was acting lately.

(Perhaps if I act like his girlfriend then that means we're in love.)

Dorothy paused for a moment.

(That's it. A kiss means love and a girlfriend is what comes after love. So... If Roger wanted to kiss me then that means love and that means I should respond and accept the right to be his girlfriend. That way he won't feel stress anymore.)

Dorothy quickly finished mopping and went into his study. Roger sat up.

"Do you need something Dorothy?"

"Yes."

"What is it?"

Dorothy went over to him and kissed him straight on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing herself onto him. Roger froze as she did this, his eyes wide with shock. He couldn't believe what was going on and confused him. She pulled back and looked at him then began kissing him again imitating what she had seen in the old show she had saw while walking. Roger unknowingly placed his hands on her sides. Once he realized he did this he quickly let go and broke finally broke the kiss off.

"D-Dorothy, what was that?" Roger asked starring at her as she slowly stood back up.

"That is what you wanted isn't it?"

"I-I don't know. I mean no! I mean- I don't know what I mean I'm too confused." Roger said looking off.

"Well, you don't have to worry Roger Smith."

Roger looked up at her.

"Huh?"

"I understand love."

Roger's eyes widened. Dorothy then turned and walked out of the room. What did she mean by that? Was she saying she loved him or was it something else? There was only one way to find out.

(I'm taking her to Leon.)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I know it's short but there is your newest chapter! Enjoy!


	6. Dorothy

These characters do not belong to me only the story.

Dorothy

Roger got up from his desk and walked to Dorothy.

"Get in the car." Roger said in a no nonsense tone.

"Wha-"

"Get on the car I'm taking you out."

Dorothy did as she was told and got in the car. Roger drove to Leon's and entered his shop.

"Hi Roger, come to chat with Leon?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Actually, I've come to become his client."

Dorothy starred at Roger. Jane smile.

"He'll be out shortly." Jane said looking back down at her work.

Leon came out and smiled as soon as he saw Roger.

"Roger! What brings you here?"

"I want you to complete Dorothy."

Leon nodded.

"What for?"

"Clarity."

"Good enough for me. What upgrades are you interested in?"

Roger turned to look at Dorothy.

"It's your body, you decide."

Dorothy looked at Roger surprised. She then looked at Leon.

"I-I want to be able to feel emotions."

Leon nodded.

"Ok."

"I want feeling in my skin and... Can-Can you just give me all aspects of a human?"

Leon nodded. Dorothy walked over to him and followed him into the back room.

\\\\\\\\\\

It had been two hour and Roger was still waiting in the lobby.

"When will she be done?" Roger asked

Jane looked up form her paper work.

"Be patient. Dorothy wants our full treatment. She'll be out soon."

"It's been two ours, I think I've been patient."

Jane just smiled and shook her head. Leon then came out from the back room and Roger stood up.

"I'm just about to wake her up. You can come back to be there when she does." Leon said.

Roger nodded his head and followed him into the back room. He looked at the table in the middle of the room that Dorothy was laying on. He walked over and his eyes slightly widened as his mouth slightly opened. Dorothy looked almost like a picture out of a fairytale. Her hair was longer and spread out across the table with het hands together and resting on her chest. Her skin had a light peach color to it and held a beautiful glow with rosy cheeks. Her hair color was richer and held more of a sheen to it and looked like silk. Even her eye lashes were darker and longer. Everything on her had beautful color. She was stunning. Leon noticed Roger's face and grinned.

"She's breath taking isn't she?" Leon said walking net to Roger.

Roger mindlessly nodded his head.

"Leon... Your work is amazing. How did you know what would work on her?" Roger asked.

"I simply observed all of her traits and made suggestions to enhance those traits, and she agreed to it eagerly."

Roger turned to look at him.

"She's like a fine painting."

"Thanks, I try."

They both chuckled.

"What did she have done?"

"She told me about her how her upgrade got damaged and she was left with only a few sensors. She had emotions and feeling in the skin and body put in."

"How far does the other bodily feel go?"

"Weather, pain, and other sense. As well as being able to feel during intercourse."

Roger nodded.

"Dorothy already and hunger and taste." Roger said.

"Yes I she told me about that. She said she was having trouble tasting due to damaged sensors, so I gave her new taste buds."

"If Dorothy can have intercourse-"

"Can she have children?"

Roger nodded.

"Yes. She asked me to put that in."

Roger looked at him funny.

"She asked you?"

"Yes. She said she wanted children."

Roger was surprised.

"Why did you decide to bring Dorothy to me?" Leon asked.

Roger sighed.

"Things just started to get too complicated and confusing. And Dorothy had been acting strange."

"How so?"

"For example, today she came into my study and kissed me, twice, and told me she understood love. There is a big difference between understanding and feeling. I need to know what she means."

"That would be confusing. But she mentioned you were acting funny as well."

"That I can't deny. I've just had a lot on my mind."

"She will be unusually chipper, but that is only because of the new feelings and she will be back to nomal in a few days."

Roger nodded.

"Though, I will warn you that she might be a bit emotional, so careful what you say and do until she's used to the feeling."

"Gotcha."

"Well, it's time to wake her up."

Leon went over to her and procced to wake her up. Dorothy's eye slowly opened and examined the room. Her eyes suddenly widen and she bolted up looing around the room, gasping, yelping, and shaking. Roger looked at her worriedly.

"What's wrong with her?" Roger asked as her grabbed her and pulled her to him. Dorothy looked around grabbing his shirt and calming down.

"Her body isn't used to the knew sentions it's feeling. It's the simple fact that she is feeling that is over whelming and causing her to go into mild shock. She's fine now.."

Dorothy pulled away from Rogers chest and looked him in the eyes. Roger looked at her confused. She slowly ran her hand along the sides of her face. She then looked down at Roger arms witch was around her then she slowed looked back at his face.

"You're a louse Roger Smith." She said her voice have a fuller sound to it.

Leon laughed as Dorothy smiled. Roger's face softend and he smiled at her. He let go and Leon helped her down.

"You can wait in the lobby. She'll be out soon"

Roger walked back into the lobby and Jane looked up at him with a smile.

"What did you think?"

Roger turned to look at her.

"She's perfect."

"That's what I like to hear."

Roger heard a door opend and turned to watched Dorothy walk out.

"Well, you two can sort whatever is going on now out." Leon said.

Jane got up and hugged Leon.

"They sort of remind of us." Jane said.

"Yes, but we weren't that confusing." Leon said smiling.

Jane nodded grinning and pulled Leon down into a kiss. Just then man came in.

"You can't avoid me forever Leon-" The paused watching Leon and Jane. Jane quickly jumped back smoothing ot her clothes wide eyed and paniced.

"Oh, um-y-yes, nice-nice work." Jane said studdering as she quickly went back behind her desk. Leon just starred, though you could tell he was slightly worried.

The man slowly began to turn.

"I'll come back... Later." And with that he left.

Jane hide her face in her hands.

"Oh my god." Jane kept repeating.

Roger frowned.

"Who was that?"

"One of the men who object to my line of work." Leon said going to comfort Jane.

"What's wrong?" Dorothy asked.

Jane looked up visibly upset.

"Like I've told Roger, no one can know that me and Leon are together."

"But why?"

"Because many people, like that man, object to Leon's work and they would use almost anything against him to shut him down. They feel like he's replacing humans but really he's just helping to create more humans. They all know I'm an android, but they don't know me and Leon are married. We don't know what they might do if they found out. Some might be outraged, but some may be crazy enough to try something. God, this is all my fault-" Jane was interrupted by Leon.

"Showing affection to your husband is not wrong." Leon said.

"But I don't want them to hurt you." Jane said looking worried at Leon.

"As long as I have you here now they can't hurt me." Leon said hugging Jane.

Dorothy just stood and watched them then looked up at Roger and back at them.

"If you two would like, you can stay over at my place tonight while I have someone check your house." Roger offered.

"Thank you but for now we'll hold on to that offer if that's alright." Leon said.

Roger nodded.

"Come over anytime."

Leon nodded. Roger looked at Dorothy.

"You ready to go Dorothy?"

"Of course."

Roger was slightly surprised at her more friendly response.

"Thank you again Leon."

"Any time."

They said their good byes then got in the car and started driving. Dorothy smiling and taking deep breathes of the air. Roger chuckled.

"What is it Dorothy?"

"Ah! The air smells so good! I love this feeling I have! I should have gotten this sooner."

Roger smield at her.

"Well, I'm glad you like it."

They came to a red light and as soon they did Dorothy leaned over to the drivers seat and gave him a hug. This caught Roger off guard.

"Thank you!" Dorothy said.

Roger smiled and hugged her back.

"You're welcome, Dorothy."

Dorothy sat back down and the light turned green. Roger decided to ask her about why sh ehad kissed him.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you kiss me?"

"Because I figured being a girlfriend ment it was a love relationship and kissing was a sign of love, so if you wanted to kiss me that meaned you loved me and I should return it."

"Is that it?" Roger said feeling relieved.

Dorothy nodded.

"But now I feel differently about that. Even though, that was a good explanation that I could understand at the time."

Dorothy looked at him.

"How do you feel?"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to kiss me that night. So, how do you feel?"

"I don't know. I don't know what came over me that night, because I think of you as a friend."

Dorothy nodded. Roger watched her face expression change.

"What is it?" Roger asked.

"I don't know. I guess I feel... Disapointed?"

"Disapointed?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I don't know. I don't understand this feeling."

"How do you feel about me?"

Dorothy thought for a moment.

"I-I like...you." She said slowly.

Roger nodded. They soon were home and the first thing Dorothy did was run into the kitchen to find Norman.

"Norman, I appreciate you!" Dorothy said excitedly. She liked the fact that she could express these things.

Norman smiled and laughed.

"I appreciate you two Dorothy. Did you see Leon?"

She nodded.

"Ah, I see. Well, I hope you like it."

Dorothy nodded.

"When will dinner be ready?"

"In half an hour."

"I can't wait!"

Dorothy then ran into the library where Roger was and jumped onto his lap. Roger looked at her surprised.

"What are you doing?" Roger asked.

"I had a feeling so I acted."

"What feeling was that?"

"Want."

Roger froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I wanted you so I came."

Roger nodded. Dorothy laid her head on his chest and sighed happily. Roger just starred at her. He couldn't believe how different she was. He knew she was only acting this way because she wasn't used to it, but it still was surprising.

"Roger, do you like me?"

"Of course I like you Dorothy."

"No, I mean do you love me."

"As a friend."

Dorothy looked Roger in the eyes.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why don't you love."

"Because I don't think of you that way."

"You're lying."

"What?"

"I can see it, you're lying."

"Why would I lie?"

"Because you've never felt it before."

Roger froze for a moment.

"What are you talking about? Of course I have."

Dorothy stood up .

"Dating a lot of woman is not love."

Roger stood up slightly irritated.

"You can't tell me what I've felt. You don't even know!"

"I know that you haven't."

"And makes you think that?"

"Because it reflects in your everyday life."

"What?"

"Someone who has truely loved before doesn't act the way you do. You constantly are womanizing and before you knew I was an android you were untersted in me too."

"That is not true and you know it."

"After you found out you had no chance in sleeping with me, you weren't interested."

Roger became angry.

"You have no idea what you are talking about! What makes you think I issociate sex with love?"

"Because you've done it in the past, that's the way you've done it to stop yourself from getting hurt."

"Dor-"

"And the reason you fight so hard against people who mistake you for being in love with me, is because you're afraid of the fact that there is one thing in your life that you have an attachment to."

Roger just starred at her.

"Am I right?"

Roger didn't respond.

"I said, am I right?"

Roger paused before he spoke.

"You have no clue what you're talking about. You just think you do because you have a new outlook on things." Roger said walking in a different direction.

Dorothy turned to face him.

"If I don't then why are you walking away?"

Roger stopped and turned back around clearly angry.

"I want you to drop it Dorothy. You've said too much and you're irritating."

"And so are you!" Dorothy yelled.

"Are you yelling at me?" Roger said walking up to her.

"I don't know." Dorothy said calmly.

"You tell me!" She said leaning closer to him and raising her voice.

"You're just mad that I'm interesting in every other woman but you."

"That's not true!"

"Ha! Yes it is."

"Get over yourself."

"If not then why are you so touchy today?"

"I'm just expressing these new feelings."

"If I remember correctly you kissed me."

"I kissed you because of a lack of understanding you egomaniac. And if I remeber correctly you tried to kiss me first."

"Yeah, tried as in did not succeed."

"Tried, as in you were scared that you had strong enough feelings to want to kiss me rather than feeling obligated."

"I'm not scared of forming an attachment."

"Oh, yes you are."

"You know what? I am really starting-"

"To regret that you took me to Leon's, I know. You just can't handle the factthat I don't take what you say as truths anymore."

"Are you saying I rather have you as an android?"

"No, because then wouldn't be able to sleep with me." Dorothy said walking past him.

"What did-" Roger started walking up to her.

"I bet you want to right now, but you're heart is saying no because you value me too much to want to touch me."

"You are unbelievable!"

"Well, so are you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

They both began to storm off in different directions before Dorothy spoke.

"Wait!"

Roger turned around and as soon as he did Dorothy had jumped on him happily.

"What are you doing?"

"We just had our first argument!"

"What?"

"We've never done that before because I did have my own feelings on things."

"Weren't you just mad?"

Dorothy got down.

"Weren't you?"

"Yeah, but that went away when you started yelling."

"I was just saying the whole sleeping with me thing to get on your nerves."

"I know."

"Not all of it, just the last part."

Roger chuckled and Dorothy smiled.

"Maybe we could just dropped this whole thing and pretend it never happened? Even the kiss?"

"Deal."

Dorothy nodded then began to walked off.

"Were are you going?" Roger asked.

Dorothy stopped and looked at him.

"Dinner."

Roger nodded and followed her. They sat and ate and all Dorothy could do was praise Norman for how good the food was and scold Roger for not showing more appreciation. As they Rogers mind went back to what Dorothy had said. He then shook it off and continued eating.

After dinner, Dorothy went onto the roof and looked at the city below. There were many people, and many were in love. Not just humans, but androids and the fact that she and Roger were dancing around, didn't sit well with her. Also the fact that Angel was the one who started this whole thing didn't sit well with Dorothy either. Angel had never liked Dorothy so why does she know? Dorothy didn't want to forget about the kiss and unknowing to her, neither did Roger.

\\\\\\\\\\

There's my newest chapter, enjoy! -


	7. Frustration

These characters do not belong to me only the story.

Frustration

Roger was laying in his bed unable to sleep. All he could think about was Dorothy's kiss. Even though they had agreed to forget about it, something in Roger didn't want to.

((What is wrong with me?)) Roger thought.

((We both agreed to forget about, so just drop it!))

He still couldn't. It wasn't just the kiss he kept thinking about, it was Dorothy.

"Why does this have to be so hard?" Roger groaned.

He knew he wasn't making it any easier and maybe he didn't want to admite that the last person he thought he would like would catch his attention. 

Roger sighed.

((Maybe I should let my guard down.))

Roger shook his head.

((There's no guard to let down! She's just a friend!))

Roger throw his pillow across the room.

\\\\\\\\\\

Dorothy was laying in her bed enjoy all of the things she was feeling. Dorothy knew she liked the feeling she got when she thought of Roger, but she didn't know what it was. 

((What is this?)) Dorothy thought.

The feeling wasn't strong enough to be identified. Dorothy thought back to when she had kissed him. She didn't feel anything when she did, but maybe now that she can feel she should try it again to see what happened. But when? Dorothy decided to go back to the roof and found Roger standing out there.

"Couldn't sleep?" Dorothy said.

Roger looked at her as she walked up beside him.

"Yeah. What are you doing up?"

"The same."

Dorothy looked at Roger for a moment before looking back at the city.

"I sometimes wonder how many people down there are one of Leon's clients." Dorothy said.

"After going to that party it does raise that question, huh?" Roger responded.

"But still, I'm one of his clients now."

"And how do you feel?"

"I want to experience every emotion good and bad. And I want to feel every physical sensations."

"You should try getting a massage."

"A massage?"

"It's an old technique to relieve stress and relax."

"Oh... And how does it feel?"

"Really good."

"Oh ok, I should learn how to give them."

Dorothy paused for a moment before speaking..

"Roger?"

"Yes?"

"What does being in love feel like?"

"Why do you ask? You can feel it can you?"

Dorothy shook her head.

"I know how to feel it, but I don't yet."

"Why do you need me to tell you?"

"I've just wondered what being so in love that a simple touch makes you warm feels like."

"Well, you just explained it to yourself."

They both chuckled. Roger looked over at Dorothy and starred at her in the moonlight. Leon really did a good job.

"I know I keep asking about love, but that's only because I really want to feel it."

"You'll have to be careful though."

"Why?"

"Not every guy is good. You'll have to be careful with who you allow yourself to fall in love with."

"Roger how many women have you actually... You know... With?"

"What kind of question is that?"

"I just want to know."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Ok, fine, just asking." 

The wind began to blow and Dorothy crossed her arms try to warm herself.

"Wow, that's cold."

"Come here." Roger said waving her over. Dorothy went over and Roger opened his robe wrapping it around her.

"Get as close to me as you can."

Dorothy did as she was told and wrapped her arms around his mid section and laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. She then breathed in his scent, relaxed, and sighed happily. Roger smiled softly.

"What was that?" Riger asked.

"You're so warm. And your grip is so firm."

Roger chuckled.

"We should go inside." Roger started to let go, but Dorothy just held on tighter.

"No, No, No! Don't let go of me yet."

Roger paused listening to how she said it. It sounded like she really wanted him there.

"Dorothy I'll see you in the morning."

"But I like the sensation hugging you is giving my skin. I don't want to move."

"I'll hug you all day tomorrow, let's just go to bed."

"Just a little while longer."

"Dorothy, come on."

"But it feels so nice."

"Jeez, I think I liked it better when you were just an android. You gave me less trouble." Roger said chuckling

Dorothy slowly let go and backed away looking up at Roger. Roger just starred at her. Everytime he looked at her, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Dorothy then looked away and went back into the house and Roger soon followed. They went into their seperate rooms and got back into their beds.

\\\\\\\\\\

The next morning, Dorothy went to go wake up Roger. When she went inside she saw Roger laying in bed asleep. She went over and shook him.

"Wake up."

Roger woke up and stretched.

"Good morning Dorothy."

"Good morning." Dorothy said in a unusual tone.

Roger slightly frowned. It wasn't an unusual tone for Dorothy, but it was an unusual one sense she had no need to use that tone.

"Are you ok?" Roger asked standing up.

"I'm fine. Norman sent me because you slept in." Dorothy said leaving the room.

"Ok." Roger said to himself.

He got dressed and went down to go eat. Dorothy was sitting there normally, eating her breakfast. Roger noticed this and he frowned again. She should be talking excitedly like she was before, but she wasn't. She was acting like the old Dorothy who didn't know how to act.

"Dorothy, did I do something wrong."

"Last night you said you preffered the old Dorothy, so that is what you get."

Roger stopped eating.

"I don't want you to act this way either."

Dorothy just continued eating. Roger sighed.

"Dorothy it was just a joke. I didn't really mean it, I was just joking."

"It's not funny to want me to be a mindless android who does what you say."

Roger paused.

"Are you saying... I hurt your feelings?"

"Yes." Dorothy then paused for a moment before continuing.

"You did." Dorothy finished with a smile. Roger smiled back.

"If I say I'm sorry, can we be friends again?"

Dorothy nodded still smiling. They both chuckled and continued eating. Roger felt something hit him and realized she had just thrown a piece of food at him.

"Jerk." Dorothy said smiling.

Roger smiled back. Norman then came in the room.

"Master Roger there is a miss Angel here to see you." 

"Bring her in."

Norman then left and shortly afterwards Angel came in.

"Hello just came to check up on you two." Angel said looking over at Dorothy. She did a double take.

"Oh, my god. She looks..."

"Different?" Roger finished. 

"Yeah..." Angel the looked up at Roger.

"A little change for the bedroom I see." Angel said with a grin.

Dorothy slightly spit out her drink and Angel looked back at her for a second before looking back at Roger. Roger kept his composer.

"No, just trying something new."

"Then if that is the case, then how about we try a meal downtown for lunch."

"Sure why not." Roger said. Angel looked at him surprised.

"Are you sure? You don't need to teach Dorothy how to spell or anything?" Angel said laughing. Dorothy looked up irritated before continuing eating.

"What time?" Roger said.

"12 o'clock. Make sure your there." Angel said walking off.

"Then it's a date."

Angel stopped and turned around.

"Yes, it's a date." Angel said before leaving.

Roger just contined eating normally.

"It's finally happened." Dorothy said.

"What?" Roger asked slightly frowning.

"You can no longer resist the temptation of working your charm on Angel."

"What are you talking about?"

"She was hitting on you know, and you didn't even oppose to it."

"What was I to say?"

Dorothy paused and looked away before speaking.

"You know what?" Dorothy looked back at him.

"You're right." Dorothy said standing up and grabbing her plate.

"You're mad at me."

"No."

Roger got up and walked began walking over to her.

"You actually think I intend on dating her." Roger said surprised.

"Your words not mine." Dorothy said trying to walk off, but Roger grabbed her arm.

"No, I don't plan on seeing her enough to were it would get to that point. It's lunch."

"It's a date."

"It's lunch. And besides I promised you I'd hug you all day today." Roger smiling.

"You see that corner over there?"

"Yeah."

"Hug yourself." Dorothy said before going to the kitchen. Roger stood there surprised.

"How do I manage to piss off every woman I come in contact with?" Roger said to himself before walking off.

\\\\\\\\\\

It was around lunch and Dorothy decided to take a walk while Roger ate out with Angel. It wasn't the fact that Roger was out to lunch with someone that got to her, it was the fact that it was Angel. Dorothy and Angel never really got along until Angel started acting nicer recently. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she thought Angel was up to something. 

Dorothy eventual stopped at a restaraunt that was higher in and had a bar. She decided to go in and observe how people socialize. She got a seat at the bar and ordered a non alchoholic drink. Some of the men there were looking at her, but only one came up to her.

"May I take a seat here?" A man asked.

"Oh, sure go ahead."

"What brings you here by yourself?" The man asked.

"The person I'm staying with is out on a date only he doesn't know it's a date."

"Did you set him up on a blind date?"

"No, he's just clueless. When he got asked the woman who asked him was obviously flirting with him, but he didn't notice."

"Wow, that is a blind date."

They both laughed. The man then spoke again.

"I know, it was a lame joke."

"No, No, I liked it."

Dorothy smiled.

"I'm Dorothy."

"Steve. So, how long have you been staying with this guy?"

"A few years. A few years too long."

Steve laughed.

"He drives you nuts?"

"Not all of the time just sometimes. He's very indecisive."

"How so?"

"Ok, well, sometimes when it seems like he's starting to really like me, he get's scared and jumps back."

"Oh, fear of commitment?"

"I don't think it's fear of commitment, just fear of letting people in."

"So, do you like him?"

Dorothy thought for a moment.

"I don't know."

Steve nodded.

"You see, that's your problem. You both are in a situation where you don't know how you feel and if neither of you know, neither of you will act."

Dorothy nodded in understanding.

"That makes sense, but I think he should approch me with the verdict sense he started the trail."

"I like your use of terms."

Dorothy chuckled. She turned in her seat and saw Roger and Angel eating in one of the corner tables. She turned back and tapped on Steve's shoulder.

"Look, that's them."

Steve turned and looked.

"Don't stare!" Dorothy said. Steve turned around.

"What?"

"You can look, but don't stare."

Steve tried to turn again.

"Wait, don't stare."

Steve turned back grinning and turned again.

"No, No, No, don't stare!"

Steve turned back around laughing.

"Make up your mind." Steve said still laughing. Dorothy began to laugh along with him.

Roger heard a familier laugh and looked over by the bar to see Doroty chatting and laughing with some guy.

(What is she doing here? Who is that?) Roger thought.

\\\\\\\\\\

Roger had just come back and found Dorothy moping.

"Hey Dorothy."

Dorothy looked up at Roger.

"Oh, hi."

Roger looked around.

"I saw you today."

"Yeah, I saw you too."

"Who was that guy?"

"A new friend of mine. His name is Steve."

"What does he do."

"I didn't ask him."

"He's a friend, but you don't know what he does?"

"That wasn't the first thing on my mind."

"Then, what did you talk about?"

"You."

"But you were laughing."

"Yeah I know."

Roger gave her a confused look then chuckled.

"Well, I'm glad you've made an outside friend."

"Me too. So, how did you're date with Angel go?"

"It was lunch, and it went incredibly uncomfortable."

Dorothy stopped and looked at him.

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe it's because she's Angel."

"Did any of the waitresses mistake her for your girlfriend?"

"No suprisingly."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun." Dorothy said beginning to walk off.

"Dorothy."

Dorothy stopped, turning around and put down the mop seeing Roger walking up to her.

"Yes?"

Roger brought her into a hugging surprising Dorothy.

"What are you doing?" Dorothy asked.

"I promised you I would hug you all day today."

"You don't don't to do that."

"Does it make you happy?"

"Yes."

"Then I do."

A smile slowly crept onto Dorothy's face and she hugged him back.

"Don't." Dorothy said.

"Don't what?"

"Be so nice to me."

"And why not?"

"Because this isn't real... This feels nice."

Roger looked down at her.

"It's real Dorothy."

Dorothy paused before speaing.

"Why don't you like anyone being close to you?"

Roger hesitated before speaking.

"I do it just takes time."

"I've lived with you for years."

"We're close, right?"

"Yes, but in a different way."

"Then what way do you want?"

Dorothy starred into his eyes deciding that now was better time then any to see what kissing him would make her feel. She leaned closer and gave him a ligh feather like kiss on the lips then took and step back and looked at him.

"I want you to decide.what you want, and be happy."

And with that Dorothy left. When she got out of the room she quickly ran into her room, closing the door, and laying down on to her bed. 

((What's wrong with me? Why do I feel this way?))

\\\\\\\\\\

Roger just stood there thinking about what Dorothy had said. It was obvious her feelings for him were changing now that she could feel, but he just didn't know in what ways. Was she trying to be friendly and failing because this is new to her, or was she really starting to like him? He was really starting to get frustrated.

Well, I hoped you liked this chapter! Forever to update, I know, please don't shank me. I promise I will write consistantly; But for now, you'll have to wait until the next chapter!


	8. Confusion

These characters don't belong to me.

Confusion

Roger went into the dining room for breakfast and noticed Dorothy was already there eating. Remembering the night before, he slowly sat down and eyed her for any change in demeanor.

((She's just sitting there like nothing happened. Maybe I'm looking too much into the meaning.)) Roger thought as he began to eat.

"It's not nice to stare." Dorothy said looking up from her food at Roger.

"W-What? I'm not staring."

"Are too." Dorothy said grinning.

"Well, good morning to you too."

Dorothy put down her fork and looked at Roger expectantly. Roger paused with the fork in his hand, noticing Dorothy's look.

"Now what?"

"Would you like to talk about why you were staring?"

"I wasn't starring!"

Dorothy was amused.

"Is it because I gave you that kiss?"

Roger sighed, surprisingly, in relieve at her bringing it up.

((At least I don't have to do it.)) Roger thought.

"If you must know, yes; I was just wondering why you did it." Roger said sitting up straight.

"I thought friends were allowed to give friends kisses." Dorothy said looking confused.

"Well… Yes, but, I don't know, it was just surprising that's all." Roger said taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh… Is it something we should practice?" Dorothy asked.

Roger began to slightly choke.

"Practice? Why would we practice?"

"You said it was odd. Maybe if we got used to it, it can be done more properly." Dorothy said standing up and walking to Roger's side of the table.

"Dorothy, no! Just stay over there. Go on." Roger said making shooing motions with his hands.

"Roger, you're supposed to be helping me with human interactions." Dorothy said looking down at him.

"Of course."

"Well, you're not helping. Stand up and stop being a baby."

Roger looked at her surprisingly; she was definitely sassier. With a sigh, he stood up.

"Now, tell me what was wrong with last night." Dorothy said looking ready to learn.

"Well, it was… It was… It… It was so… soft."

"Soft? Oh, I understand." Dorothy said smiling.

Roger sighed with relief.

"You do?"

Dorothy nodded.

"Great." Roger said returning the smile. His smile was soon replaced with a look of shock, as Dorothy quickly pulled him to her and gave him an aggressive kiss. Roger found himself frozen, but soon gently put his hands on her shoulders and slightly pushed her back.

"What are you doing?" Roger said looking dazed.

"Shouldn't it be more aggressive?"

"No, not aggressive."

"Should it be cold?"

"Not cold, just sturdy. Quick and sturdy. You know a peck."

"Oh, I get it." Dorothy went to go try again, but was stopped by Roger.

"I think I've had all I can handle for today, let's just finish breakfast." Roger said as he sat back down in his chair.

Dorothy shrugged and went to go sit back down. She was trying to hold in a laugh as she watched Roger try to shake off the kiss. A small smile crept across Dorothy's face, as she continued to eat. Roger looked up at her, and he too began to smile at her.

"You're an interesting woman, Ms. Dorothy." Roger said

Dorothy looked up at him with a sparkle in her eyes. Roger had never officially called her a woman.

"Thank you… That means a lot to me." Dorothy replied.

Roger nodded and went back to eating. Dorothy kept her gaze on him for a few more seconds, and then went back to eating.

\\\\\\\\\\

Dorothy was mopping the piano room lightly humming to her self. Roger was in the kitchen with Norman, getting a drink of water.

"Sir, you and Ms. Dorothy seem to be closer than you were before." Norman pointed out.

"Well, things like that happen. She's capable of showing emotions, so naturally we're better friends." Roger replied.

"She seems to be itching to get out lately. Perhaps you should take her out to eat?" Norman suggested. Roger looked over at him.

"To dinner?"

"I'm sure she would like it. It could help her with more social interactions with other people."

"I guess… Is a part of you wanting a break tonight?"

"Of course, not sir; I love cooking for you."

Roger shook his head before leaving to find Dorothy. He spotted her mopping, and stayed out of sight. He cleared his throat and straightened his tie before going over to her.

"Hey, Dorothy." Roger said.

Dorothy stood up straight and stopped mopping.

"Oh, hello Roger, is there something you need?" Dorothy asked.

"Well, kind of. Actually I was wondering if you'd like to go out to dinner tonight."

Dorothy looked surprised by his offer.

"Really?"

"Why is that so surprising?" Roger said slightly frowning.

"Well, it's just… You haven't asked me to any place lately. And it's never a casual outing."

"Ok, so… Well, I'm asking now; if you don't want to just say so."

"No, no, no! That's not what I meant. I-"

Angel then came walking into the room.

"Hello, you two." Angel said with the usual grin on her face.

Roger turned to face Angel.

"What are you doing here?" Roger asked.

"Stopping by, isn't it obvious? Oh, and our lunch the other day was really fun. We should do it again sometime." Angel said.

Dorothy began mopping again. Angel's eyes fell on her.

"So, how's our android doing?" Angel said looking her up and down.

"I'm fine." Dorothy replied, hiding the annoyance in her voice.

"Ouch, was I disturbing a moment?" Angel asked bringing her attention back to Roger.

"Angel, if there's something you want? Please just say it already." Roger said impatiently.

"Well, I wanted to give you a personal thank you for the other day."

"You're welcome."

Angel stepped close and gave him a kiss half on the lips, and half on the cheek. Dorothy looked up and starred in disgusted and horror. Angel stepped back.

"Now, you're welcome." Angel said winking at him before leaving.

Roger whipped his mouth then brought his attention back to Dorothy.

"So, as I was saying-" Roger stopped short, noticing the look on Dorothy's face.

She looked shocked, but he could see in her eyes that she was bothered by what just she saw.

"Dorothy, are you ok?" Roger asked putting a hand on her shoulder. Dorothy took a few steps back.

"I'm fine." Dorothy said focusing all her attention back on her mopping.

Dorothy felt a pang in her chest. A growing discomfort built up inside her, and a deep emotion began to take over, making her feel overwhelmed.

((What's wrong with me? What's this emotion? Why do I feel this way? Did Angel and Roger cause this? Why should I feel this way?)) Dorothy thought confused. She didn't know what the emotion was; all she knew was that she didn't want him near her.

Roger saw the look on Dorothy's face and began to frown.

"Dorothy, what's wrong?" Roger asked concerned.

"I'm fine."

"You keep saying that. Tell me what's wrong. Do you even know? Talk to me, I can help."

"You've helped enough for the moment." Dorothy put her hand to her chest as the feeling continued to grow. Roger took a step forward.

"Dorothy."

Dorothy looked up at him.

"Just go away."

"But, I was asking if-"

"Leave me alone." Dorothy said authoritatively.

Roger was taken by surprise.

((What isn't she telling me?)) Roger thought.

Roger just gave a nod and walked out of the room, but didn't leave completely. He stood out of sight and watched for a moment.

Dorothy sunk to the ground, still holding onto the mope. Her breathing was uneasy and she slightly was hunched over.

((What's this emotion?)) Dorothy asked herself.

She felt a sudden fall of wetness run down her cheeks. She let go of the mope and wiped her face and looked at her hand.

((Tears?)) Dorothy thought frowning to herself.

As more fell, she kept whipping them away confused. Roger stood staring in shock.

"Is she crying?" Roger asked himself. Dorothy's long hair was covering her face.

He felt the urge to go over, but he decided to give her the space she requested. He turned around and walked away.

\\\\\\\\\\

Dorothy had been lying on her bed for hours as the tears continued to fall. She had an expressionless face.

"Why am I crying? Why is this bothering me so much?" Dorothy said aloud to herself.

Dorothy wiped her face and sat up in her bed. She was determined to figure this out on her own. She got up and got the dictionary off of her book shelf. She sat back down on her bed and opened it.

"Let's see… At first I felt… Anger? No…" Dorothy flipped through the dictionary.

"Jealousy?"

She read the definition and nodded her head.

"Yes, jealousy. But what cam next? Sadness?"

She kept flipping through until she eventually fell upon a similar definition.

"I'm… Heart broken? But why?"

Dorothy began to frown.

"But I do know I'm angry with him now. But I'm crying over heartbreak… Why am I heart broken?"

There suddenly was a knock at her bedroom door.

"One minute!" Dorothy yelled.

She quickly got up and put the dictionary away. She got herself together and fixed her dress as she stood. She then straightened up.

"Come in." Dorothy said.

The door opened to reveal Roger coming in. Dorothy's demeanor changed as he closed the door behind him.

"What do you want?" Dorothy asked a hint of annoyance in her voice. Roger walked over to her.

"You seemed a bit upset when I left you last. Are you ok?" Roger asked concern on his face as he put his hands on her shoulder.

Dorothy froze for a moment, but then turned her face away.

"Hey. You can talk to me." Roger said putting his hand on her cheek and moving her head to look at him.

Dorothy closed her eyes as she took a shallow breathe. She didn't know why her body was responding this way to him. It was almost like he was manipulating it. She was still angry with him, and hurt, but her body liked the feeling of his warmth. She opened her eyes and looked at him directly in his eyes.

"There's nothing to talk about." Dorothy said backing away from him.

"I don't believe that. You're acting strange. Was it Angel?" Roger asked.

"It's no secret we don't get along. She sees me as some mechanical toy; a doll. I'm tired of her games. Especially the games she plays with you." Dorothy said.

"It's not like I'm playing along."

"Not playing along? You sat there while she kissed you. Obviously, you must like her. You wouldn't have stood there."

"I was taken off guard. The whole thing was quick. She's not winning me over, if that's what you're so worried about."

Dorothy shook her head.

"You're clueless. Can't you see you satisfy her when she's allowed to take advantage?"

"I know she has shady characteristics, but you're readying too much into this."

"Of course." Dorothy said turning her back to him as she focused on her book shelf.

"Dorothy, please, can we just forget about her for now?"

"Sure. You can leave now."

"You're mad at me."

"No."

"Yes, you are. I can tell."

"Just leave my room."

"Dorothy, turn around." Roger said in a stern voice. Dorothy sighed and turned around.

Roger tapped his foot quickly, seeming to be contemplating something. He walked closer to her and sighed.

"Can we please, just drop this?" Roger asked with a softened expression.

Dorothy moved passed him and walked to her bedroom door, opening it.

"You can go now." Dorothy said with a blank expression.

Roger looked at her surprised.

((Why is she so mad at me?)) Roger thought to him self.

"Dorothy, I can't help you if you shut me out."

"Oh, so we're in this together now?" Dorothy said beginning to feel angrier.

"Of course, how could you- Dorothy, why are you acting like this? What is it you feeling?" Roger asked slightly frowning.

"I don't know. I know I don't like Angel; but I don't know why I'm feeling this way. I don't like this feeling. It feels like I've just gotten hit by a car." Dorothy said taking her hand off the door.

Roger walked up to her and pulled her into a hug.

"I want to help, but you need to trust me." Roger said.

Dorothy stood frozen, but soon put her arms loosely on his back. Roger pulled away to look down at her. Dorothy felt a surge of emotions and pushed him out the door, before shutting it. She didn't want him to see her cry. She let out a cry of frustration.

\\\\\\\\\\

Roger was pressing against the doorway, his hands on the doorway.

((She needs time.)) Roger thought to himself.

((But I don't want to leave her.))

Roger sighed and stood up straight.

"Maybe she just doesn't want my help this time." Roger said to himself.

He turned around and walked away.

\\\\\\\\\\

It was now dinner time and Dorothy had been in her room all day. Roger was bothered by this.

((Could she possibly harbor something for me?)) Roger thought to him self.

((Nah, no way; it's Dorothy. She's just having trouble figuring out her emotions. I wish she would come out though…))

After Roger was done eating, he decided to give it another go at talking to her. He went to her room and knocked on the door.

"Dorothy, can you let me in." Roger asked through the door.

"You can come in." Dorothy replied.

Roger opened the door and went in. He closed the door behind him and saw Dorothy sitting at her desk.

"Can't you look at me?" Roger asked.

Dorothy stood up and turned around.

"You missed dinner." Roger said.

"I wasn't hungry." Dorothy replied.

"I can't understand why this is bothering you so much."

"I don't either. This is why it is best for me to be alone."

Roger walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulders.

"I have an event to go to tomorrow night. If you forgive me, will you come?" Roger said.

Dorothy didn't answer.

"I'll leave you to think it over." Roger said before leaving.

\\\\\\\\\\

It was late into the night and Roger was asleep, but not in a deep sleep. He was suddenly awakened by a light. He opened his eyes and saw his bedroom door was opened and the lights outside his room were on. There was a figure standing in the doorway. Roger rubbed and blinked his eyes, trying to focus on the figure.

"Dorothy? Is that you? Why are you waking me up?" Roger asked sounding drowsy.

Dorothy didn't answer. She was in her night gown, and simply walked over and crawled onto his bed. Roger slightly sat back as she got closer to him, before settling on his chest. Roger looked down at her petite body lying on top of him.

"I'm sorry." Dorothy said.

"I'm really, really sorry." Dorothy wrapped her arms him.

Roger starred at her in shock. He put his hand on her back. He didn't say anything, only laid back down completely. Dorothy didn't move she just laid there.

"I'm sorry too."

The two just laid there in silence. Roger just rubbed her back to comfort her, and just let her lay there.

"I'll go with you tomorrow." Dorothy said quietly.

"If you really don't want to, you don't have to go." Roger replied.

"No, I really do."

"Why don't you go back, and get some sleep."

"Can't we just stay like this for a while?" Dorothy said looking up at him, her face inches from his.

Roger started to feel awkward.

"W-Why, don't we just get some shut eye, ok?" Roger said.

Dorothy moved and sat regularly on his bed. Roger sighed with relief.

"What made you come down here, Dorothy?" Roger said.

"You wanted to know what's bothering, so I'll be honest." Dorothy replied.

"NOW?" Roger said looking at the clock.

((Jeez, 2am)) Roger thought to himself.

Dorothy looked at him scolding.

"Yes now." Dorothy said.

Roger sighed and nodded his head.

"Make it quick."

"I was upset because Angel kissed you, as I mentioned before. I went through the dictionary and saw that jealousy was what I was feeling. But as I thought, it went away." Dorothy said.

Roger looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Roger asked.

"Because I realized that I was feeling this deeper connection with you, because you've been helping me with this human thing. But as I thought more, I realized I was getting upset over a womanizer. We're friends, and I felt threatened."

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Roger said irritation in his voice and on his face.

"What?" Dorothy said looking at him confused.

"A womanizer. I don't like being called that."

"It's true isn't it?"

"No, it's not."

"You go from woman to woman. Anyways, how I was acting was ridiculous because I decided you're not worth getting upset over."

"Jeez, thanks for the boost."

"I simply mean, I don't love you, so I shouldn't let myself get so attached. We're only friends. If you want to go with yet another woman, it no longer will bug me."

Roger paused for a moment and just starred at her. He was shocked at what she was saying. But, at the same time, he felt a disappointment when she said she wasn't in love with him.

((Snap out of it Roger. Why should I care if she's not in love with me? I don't love her… Right?)) Roger thought to himself.

"Dorothy, again, I don't care about Angel and her mind games."

"Good."

Dorothy stood up.

"I'll be going back to bed. Good night." Dorothy said.

Roger watched her go and lay back down. Dorothy's last words bugged him.

((Why do I care if she loves me or not? Perhaps I was hoping because she's lived with me for so long. Ah, that's not it. I don't care. Friends. We're friends.))

Roger sighed.

((Why is everything continuously getting more complicated?))

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry it took me so long to update! I've been really, really busy. Plus, I'm a new auntie!!! Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter!


	9. Honesty Is The Best Policy

These characters do not belong to me.

Honesty Is the Best Policy

The next morning, Roger was sitting in his office leaning back in his chair. He sat thinking of the night before, bothered by Dorothy's words.

((Why does she think I'm a womanizer? Why does she keep calling me that?))

There was then a light knock at the door.

"Come in." Roger said.

Dorothy opened the door and stepped in.

"We're running low on a few things, so I'm going to go to the store." Dorothy said still holding onto the doorknob.

Roger examined her for a moment before looking away.

"Ok." Roger said.

"You ok?" Dorothy asked. Roger looked over at her.

"Why wouldn't I be ok?"

Dorothy cocked her head to the side.

"You look troubled."

Roger starred at her. She was standing there, completely innocent looking

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine."

"Well… Ok." Dorothy said before exiting the room.

Roger sighed.

\\\\\\\\\\

After putting the dishes away, Dorothy went back up to Roger's office. She knocked on the door and went in. Roger looked up at her.

"What time is your event?" Dorothy asked.

"Be ready at six." Roger replied.

Dorothy nodded.

"Ok."

She turned and left. As she got to the piano room she stopped and thought for a moment.

((I wonder what's troubling him.))

She went to go find Norman. She soon found him in the kitchen and walked up to talk to him.

"Norman, what's troubling Roger?" Dorothy asked.

"I didn't know anything was wrong." Norman replied.

"He seems so contemplative."

"I hear you were upset yesterday. Do you mind telling me?"

"Angel had given Roger a kiss, and I got upset."

"Jealousy?" Norman asked.

Dorothy chuckled.

"Yes, but I didn't recognize it at first."

"Was that all you were feeling?"

"Well, no, heart break. I don't understand why I would be heartbroken."

"Heartbreak comes from a feeling of lose. A lose of a loved one. Are you in love with Master Roger?"

Dorothy looked at Norman surprised. She thought for a moment.

"I…I don't know. He's so confusing. I don't think I am, but then again I don't know much."

They both chuckled.

"You've never been in love, so naturally I think it might be a while for you to answer the question. In time you'll be able to understand everything Ms. Dorothy."

"Human behavior is strange. Sometimes they think with their heads, and other times their hearts."

"Yes, but a wise person thinks with both their head and their heart."

"Norman, do you think that maybe I should go and talk to him?"

"You know Master Roger, he's private about his emotions. Perhaps if you wait, he'll come to you."

Dorothy gave Norman a hug.

"Thanks Norman. We'd be lost without you."

"You have no idea."

Dorothy laughed before walking off to go sweep.

\\\\\\\\\\

Roger was pacing back and forth in his office. Not feeling any better, he decided to find Norman. Roger went into the kitchen to find Norman making Lunch.

"Norman." Roger said.

Norman turned around and faced him.

"Yes sir?" Norman replied.

"Do you mind if we sit and talk?" Roger asked.

"Of course not sir, but if you don't mind me asking, what is the matter?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about. It's Dorothy."

"Ms. Dorothy?"

"Last night, she came to the conclusion that I'm a womanizer. She says there's no use getting upset over me. She wasn't trying to bug me, but her words did."

"Well sir, you must understand her side. She doesn't know any better."

"What do you think Norman?"

"I don't think it is my place sir."

"Norman, you've been here for years."

"Alright, then; perhaps you have been with many women."

Roger put his hands in his pockets.

"You're right it's not you're place." Roger said defensively.

"I only mean that you haven't met the right person, in the past. Why does it matter what Ms. Dorothy thinks? You never care what anyone else thinks."

"I care about my reputation; and my reputation with her is a sleaze." Roger said annoyed. He sat down on a near by chair stool. Norman walked closer.

"Is it possible you care what she thinks, because she's more important to you?" Norman asked.

"Of course she's important. She lives here."

"No sir, I mean, is it possible you care for her on a deeper level?"

Roger just looked at him. He paused for a moment, and then spoke.

"I can't get it through her head, that I'm not some playboy."

"Be honest."

"I am."

"No sir, I mean be completely honest about your past relationships with her."

Roger just sighed. Norman thought for a moment, then spoke.

"Sir… If you don't mind me mentioning, why is it you suppose Ms. Angel is at the root of this problem?"

Roger looked over at Norman.

"I don't know. I do know Angel must have an ulterior motive, but until that is proven, there's nothing I can do. Dorothy is the most confusing of all."

"She is getting used to new human emotions. While she could feel some emotions before, she wasn't capable of understanding or expressing them. Perhaps you should go talk to her. It might make you feel better."

Roger stood up and tapped his finger on the counter.

"Maybe you're right. After lunch is finished, I'll go talk to her."

Norman nodded, then turned back around to finish lunch as Roger went back to his office.

\\\\\\\\\\

Norman was setting the table, when suddenly Angel came walking in.

"Hello old man." Angel greeted with her usual grin.

Norman stopped and stood up straight.

"Are you looking for Master Roger?" Norman asked.

"I guess, you could say that. Is that a problem?" Angel asked.

"No Ms. Angel, it's just that Master Roger's mind is preoccupied at the moment. Perhaps you should come by another day?" Norman suggested.

Angel sat on the corner of the table.

"Are he and his robot having troubles?"

"It is not my place to tell sensitive information." Norman said getting back to setting the table.

Angel hopped down and walked over to him.

"Is he in his office?" Angel asked.

Norman stopped again, and looked at her.

"Ms. Angel, if you don't mind me asking, why have you taken a personal interest in Ms. Dorothy and Master Roger?"

"It's business… As per usual."

"May I ask what business?"

Angel chuckled.

"Look, if I care about anything, it's my self. I have a job I'm trying to do."

"If that is so, why are you spending your time here?"

"Like I said business; it's a shame for Paradigm's top negotiator, to be so distracted…I'll stop by another day." Angel said before turning and leaving.

Norman looked for a moment before getting back to setting the table for a third time.

\\\\\\\\\\

After lunch, Roger decided to talk to Dorothy. He found her downstairs mopping.

"Dorothy, we need to talk." Roger said in his usual stern voice. Dorothy turned to look at him as she stopped mopping.

"What it is?" Dorothy asked.

"Why do you keep calling me a womanizer?"

"What?" Dorothy said slightly confused.

"You heard me."

"Were you offended?"

"No, it was like eating bags of candy."

Dorothy put her hands on her hips.

"Well, you don't need to get snippy."

"I don't like being called a womanizer."

"Oh, come on. You have to admit."

"No, I don't." Roger said annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Roger, we just made up. Let's not fight."

"Oh yes, and your big epiphany that lead to that, was that you shouldn't dwell because I'm a womanizer!"

"Ok then, when was your last long term relationship? Can you answer that?"

"What? Why are you asking me this?"

"You're trying to prove to me, you're not a womanizer. Did any of your past relationships last beyond a year?"

Roger rolled his eyes in anger and annoyance.

"No."

"Great! Now, out of all of them, which ones did you NOT sleep with?"

"What business of that is yours?"

"That just answered my question." Dorothy said walking past him. Roger quickly caught up and stood in front of her.

"I don't have to report my love life to you. Relationships come and go, that doesn't mean I use women."

"Ha! Oh, Really?"

Roger felt him self getting angrier as did Dorothy.

"Ok, Roger, I'll prove my point. I know I've told this before. Main example was when you found out I was an android. You were interested and flirting before you found out I was an android. After that, you barely look twice at me. Oh, sure, at the dinner party with Leon you might have tried something. But I bet you remembered I wasn't human, and backed off again. You're a louse, Roger Smith."

"It wasn't like that."

"Then what was it like? Couldn't sleep me with, so what's the point?"

"Dorothy I'm getting a little tired of this." Roger said raising his voice.

"You brought it out. You wanted the truth. Don't ask if you can't take it!" Dorothy said raising her voice back.

"All of your 'truths' are completely false!"

"Yeah right, you keep saying it's false, but you provide no proof." Dorothy said walking away.

Roger walked after her and grabbed her arm. Dorothy stopped and turned around.

"Fine, you want the truth?" Roger said.

"Sure, enlighten me." Dorothy said sarcastically waving her hands, anger written on her face.

"It's true; I haven't been in love before. I've dated many women but never fell for any of them. The moment I met you, yes I was interested. And you're right I didn't look twice after learning you're an android. But do you know what the reason was?"

"I'm sure you're going to tell me."

"When I first saw you, I thought you were as perfect as a china doll. But then it turns out you're an android. And I thought to myself 'what if I pursue this and this was the time I fell in love? How can I put myself through the pain, of loving someone who was incapable of loving me back?'"

Dorothy just stood there. Roger took a step forward and leaned in close to her.

"I didn't turn you away because you were an android. I turned you away because I knew I'd fall in love."

With that, Roger walked past her and left. Dorothy stood frozen. She was shocked by Roger's words. She stood there repeating what he said over and over again in her mind. She stood there for a moment, just thinking.

((I need to… Find him…))

She went upstairs to the library. As she suspected he was in there; standing with his back turned to her, book in hand.

"It's funny how; even without all of my memories I know I've never loved anyone besides my mother. She, I can't even remember fully." Roger said not turning around.

Dorothy just listened.

"I don't know why I couldn't fall in love with those women. I always told myself maybe the next one. But with each one, I felt nothing… Once I met you, I was slightly intimidated by my own thoughts. In the few minutes of meeting you, my thought processed changed. I was sure of something." Roger paused and sighed. He closed the book.

"Even if you were an android, I still was sure of something. My annoyance with Beck extended past his cheap tricks for money. It was the fact that I was buying into his cheap trick… Even though I knew you were an android, your personality was infectious." Roger paused again and put the book back in the shelf.

"For a while, I actually thought you'd fallen in love with me." Roger said a hint of laughter in his voice.

"Wishful thinking I guess… I had hoped that perhaps if you'd fallen in love, then… Then maybe it would justify my own growing feelings. I knew you were able to feel some things, but it wasn't like a human could. Even if you did feel love, you were incapable of showing it. Almost like a slight numbing of the core. But even so, I thought of you as human, and sometimes forgot you weren't. Paradigm City is a place of reoccurring dreams and lost memories. Disaster strikes and then everything resets. No memory only left to wander… But even so, I was content, because some how you were always in my subconscious. You know… Angel accused me of being in love you." Roger turned around to look at Dorothy who was just standing there.

"I asked her what she was talking about. She thought it was sad to be in love with an android. I think the thing she was most upset about, was that I wasn't in love with her… Angel's tough to decipher, but of what I know about her, she's a lot like the other women in my life: Playing coy, trying to leave an air of mystery, and easy to give into men considered bachelors. You shouldn't be threatened Dorothy. I don't care for a woman as shady as her. You have more to give than that."

Roger put his hands in his pockets.

"For the record, that thing you did along time ago. Saying 'I'm in love with you, Roger Smith' to lighten the mood, that was mean."

Dorothy smiled and Roger chuckled. Dorothy slowly walked over to him, laid her head and placed her hands on his chest. Roger just stood there and looked down at her. Dorothy hesitated for a woman before wrapping her arms around him, giving him a hug. Roger waited for a moment before wrapping his arms around her and hugging her back.

"You're always going to be a louse to me, Roger Smith." Dorothy said grinning.

Roger gave out a quick breathy laugh.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Dorothy broke the hug.

"Roger, I don't understand something." Dorothy said.

Roger raised an eyebrow.

"What is it Dorothy?"

"Are you trying to say…You love me?"

Roger got a panicked look on his face.

"Now wait just a minute, I didn't say that."

"But you said-"

"That was years ago. As of the present, we are friends."

Dorothy frowned for a moment, then smiled and nodded.

"I understand. You're a very confusing person, I hope you know" Dorothy said.

Roger laughed.

"I was just proving my point. I'm not a sleaze like you thought."

Roger paused for a moment. There was something that was on his mind, so he decided to ask her.

"Dorothy... Years ago, around the time we started living together, what did you think of me?" Roger asked.

"You were a louse."

"Dorothy!"

Dorothy chuckled.

"But there was something endearing about you. You never tried to treat me like a robot. You did fail at times, though."

"Is that it?"

"Why does it matter?" Dorothy asked feeling uncomfortable.

"I just want to know. Closer, if you will."

Dorothy sighed.

"I can't answer. I did feel something, but I never really understood what it was. I'm sorry I can't provide a better answer."

Roger nodded. Dorothy paused for a moment before speaking.

"Roger, why do express romantic feelings, but then always take it back?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Roger asked genuinely confused.

"You heard me."

"I don't do that."

"You just did."

"In the moment, I say things, but it's not like that! I was just going for an understanding."

Dorothy frowned.

"Is that true? Were you expressing old feelings, or do you still feel something?"

"D-Dorothy, what did I tell you about weird questions?"

"Don't avoid the question."

Roger hesitated. Norman suddenly came in the library.

"Master Rogers." Norman said.

"Yes, Norman?" Roger answered.

((Thank god.)) Roger thought.

"There's a call for you." Norman said.

"I'm coming. See You Dorothy." Roger exiting the room with Norman.

Dorothy stood there thinking to her self.

((Did he really used to be in love with me? Is he still in love? Why can't this be easy?))

Dorothy realized that in the moment he was confessing old feelings, she was at her happiest. She only wished that she knew if that was the truth; they were really in the past.

Dorothy left the library and went back to cleaning.

\\\\\\\\\\

It was 6 o'clock and Roger was pacing as he looked at his watch. He then walked to her bedroom and knocked on the door.

"R. Dorothy! What's taking so long? I said be ready at 6!" Roger yelled.

The door opened suddenly and Dorothy rushed out, causing Roger to take a step back.

"Happy? Jeez, you're so impatient." Dorothy said.

"I said be ready at 6, not get ready." Roger replied. His eyes lowered, and he looked her up and down. She was wearing a red fitted dress that went just above the knee, and black heels.

"You look nice." Roger said.

"Thank you." Dorothy said walking past him.

They got into the car and drove to the event. They soon got there, and walked inside.

"So, what is this event?" Dorothy asked.

"You know how the wealthy like to throw parties. Well, this is one of them." Roger answered.

"This had you in a rush?"

"Possible clients."

Dorothy rolled her eyes. The two went to the large buffet, got food, and sat down to eat.

"Roger, if you had someone else to go with, would you still invite me?" Dorothy asked.

Roger raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you asking me this?" Roger asked slightly confused.

"I just want to know." Dorothy said putting some food in her mouth.

"I don't see why not."

Dorothy nodded in understanding. Roger too began to eat.

"Do you think love's important?" Dorothy asked after a moment of silent.

"Of course; Love can change a person."

"So… Do you think I should one day fall in love?"

"You should decide that for yourself."

Dorothy paused for a moment before continuing to speak.

"You've dated a lot."

Roger gave her a strange look.

"I'm not trying to insult you. I'm just saying…"

"Just saying what?" Roger asked cautiously drinking some water. He hoped she wouldn't bring up anything that would suggest being a womanizer.

"Maybe I should date."

Roger spit out his drink in surprise. He immediately looked at her with wide eyes.

"What?"

Dorothy looked around innocently with wide eyes.

"You know, find boyfriends."

"What? Why?"

"You said love is important."

"It is."

"You said I should decide if I should find love."

"Of course."

"So, shouldn't I date?"

"Date who? I never said to date."

Dorothy looked at Roger confused.

"But how else do you fall in love?"

Roger opened his mouth to respond, but couldn't find an answer. He sat for a moment and thought. The idea of Dorothy being with another man, made him nervous and… Jealous? Roger couldn't believe it.

"Dorothy… I don't want you to date." Roger said clearing his throat.

Dorothy frowned.

"Why?"

Roger paused for a moment. He didn't like this. Not having any emotional attachment throughout life had always been his thing. It was his comfort zone, and he didn't like expressing emotions; At least romantic ones. He didn't know what to say. He insisted to himself be wasn't in love with her, but now he didn't want her with anyone else. What could he possibly say? He was conflicted; One side of him battling with the other.

"I don't like the idea of you with some person." Roger finally answered. Dorothy blinked in confusing.

"But why? Shouldn't I live? I'm not just your cleaning girl. I can try new things." Dorothy said slightly irritated.

"I know, I know. I just don't like the idea."

"Care to explain?"

Roger paused for a moment. He thought for a moment, then sighed.

"Never mind." Roger said continuing eating.

Dorothy was about to drop it, but decided she wanted an answer.

"Roger, can't you be honest for just this night?" Dorothy asked.

Roger spotted Leon.

"Excuse me." Roger said dabbing his mouth with his napkin, before getting up and walking over.

Leon turned around and saw Roger.

"Hey, Roger, how's it going?" Leon said smiling. Roger smiled back.

"It's going good." Roger replied.

"How's Dorothy?"

"She's fine; Confused, but fine."

Leon laughed.

"What she confused about?"

"Me."

Leon raised an eyebrow.

"You?"

Roger nodded.

"She's confused, I'm confused… It's a mess."

"Honesty is the best policy."

"I'm not good, in this situation."

Leon thought for a moment before speaking.

"Emotional problem?"

"You bet."

"Well, what's so hard to figure out?"

Roger sighed.

"If…"

Roger hesitated. Leon waited for a moment, then looked at him expectantly.

"If what?" Leon pressed.

"If I'm in love with her or not."

"How could you not know?" Leon asked frowning.

"In the past, I was afraid to fall in love with her… vulnerability… but after putting it out of my mind, I just don't know any more."

Leon nodded in understanding.

"You can't be afraid all of your life. You'll miss out on happiness."

"I understand that. My problem is she wants to fall in love."

"This is a problem?"

"I'm not sure I want her to date outside the house."

"So you're jealous?"

Roger hated to admit it, but he was.

"Yes."

Leon nodded again.

"You have some thinking to do. It's either you love her or you don't."

Roger looked over at his the table him and Dorothy had been sitting at. She was still there eating and looking around. He watched as some guy walked over to her, to ask her to dance. He saw her politely shake her head, and continue eating.

"Oh god." Roger said suddenly. Leon took a step closer.

"What?"

Roger put his hand to his face and rubbed his temples. He stopped and looked back over.

"You care to tell me what's wrong?" Leon asked.

"I am. I actually am." Roger said. As he watched her, he finally came to admit the truth, he had been denying for so long.

Leon looked confused.

"What?" Leon said.

Roger turned to look at him.

"I'm in love with her."

"Now was that so hard to say?" Leon said shaking his head.

"I don't think I can tell her."

Leon frowned.

"And… Why not?"

"What if I mess up?"

"You can't be afraid. Top negotiator scared of taking a shot at love? How…unusual. If you don't give it a chance with her, someone else will."

\\\\\\\\\\

On the way back home, after the party, Dorothy and Roger were silent. Roger kept thinking about his conversation with Leon.

When they pulled up to the house, Roger turned off the car and just sat there. Dorothy looked over at him concerned.

"Roger, what's wrong?" Dorothy asked. Roger sighed.

"Please, don't date anyone Dorothy."

Dorothy frowned.

"Is that what's bothering you? Why not? It's not fair."

Roger paused before speaking. He looked over at her.

"Because, I would be jealous. Happy? I said it."

Dorothy felt the urge to smile, but fought it and decided to press the issue.

"Care to elaborate?" Dorothy asked.

Roger took the keys out of the ignition, and got out of the car. Dorothy sighed before she got out as well. She stopped walking when she got to the front of the car, obviously bothered. Roger looked, and quickly walked over to her. Dorothy managed to look up, before Roger grabbed her by her arms and kissed her. Dorothy stood there stunned. Was this really happening? Roger broke the kiss.

"Does that answer your question?" Roger said before going inside the house.

Dorothy stood there trying to speak, but doing nothing more then blubbering. She stood there, unable to move for a moment, before going inside. She immediately hurried to catch up with Roger.

"Roger!" Dorothy called out, spotting him.

He was walking with his hands in his pockets. When he heard his named being called, he stopped and turned around, seeing Dorothy.

"Good night, Dorothy." Roger aid before continuing off to his room.

Dorothy just looked after him.

"Good night." Dorothy replied in a shocked tone.


	10. Just Take Your Time

These characters do not belong to me.

Just Take Your Time

The next morning Roger and Dorothy were sitting down to breakfast, as usual. Dorothy kept looking up from her food at Roger. He hadn't mentioned the night before. It was killing her not knowing what he was thinking. She hoped he wasn't going to take it back, and pretend it meant nothing. She had to admit that this made her wonder if he loved her, or would be willing to admit it to her.

"Roger?" Dorothy said.

"Yes Dorothy?" Roger responded looking up at her.

"What do you have planned for today?" Dorothy asked.

"I have one client. Nothing special just some bitter divorce case. I guess they figure, I can help them out." Roger answered.

Dorothy nodded looking around shyly.

((Get it together.)) Dorothy thought to herself. She cleared her throat.

"So, is that it?" Dorothy asked.

Roger thought for a moment.

"Not if I get a call."

Dorothy wished he would say more.

\\\\\\\\\\

Dorothy sat playing the piano trying to clear her head. The Roger situation was confusing her. She knew he was emotionally reserved, but she wanted a clear relationship status.

((Why must he be so difficult?)) Dorothy thought.

Roger was walking into the room, but stopped when he saw Dorothy sitting at the piano. He smiled to himself and walked up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Dorothy stopped playing, tensing up for a second.

"Why'd you stop? You weren't playing crazily this time." Roger said.

"Obviously, you want something." Dorothy replied.

She turned her head to the side catching a whiff of his scent. She wanted to melt.

"Just to ask if you'd like to learn more about human behaviors today."

The sound of his voice gave her butterflies. She wanted nothing more, then for him to be affectionate to her. She stood up from the piano and turned to face him.

"I'm always learning the many different strange things humans do. I live with you, don't I?" Dorothy said.

"Very funny."

Dorothy decided to innocently mention the night before.

"Did you enjoy yourself last night, Roger?"

"Actually, I was going to ask you the same question."

"Yes, very much."

"Any particular thing? I saw you talked to Leon and Jane."

"Yes, it was nice seeing them. But it was when we got home, that I liked the most."

Roger closed his eyes and began to chuckle, then reopened them clearly amused.

"Hopefully, we can do that again sometime in the future." Roger said beginning to walk away.

"What? Wait! But-" Dorothy said not completing the full sentence. She quickly took a few steps forward. Roger stopped and turned back around.

"I meant the party." Roger said grinning with pure amusement. Dorothy walked over to him. She looked him up and down. She felt a strange emotion she didn't recognize and began to frown.

"What is it Dorothy?" Roger asked.

"I don't understand what I'm feeling."

Roger, for a moment, had a hope for what the emotion was.

"Well, describe it to me. I should be able to tell you what it is." Roger said.

"Ok, well. It's hard to explain. You're standing there, hands to your sides… But I feel like I need something; like I want something. Almost like it's not being fulfilled, but I desire it." Dorothy explained.

Roger thought for a moment. A grin slowly spread across his lips, and his face lit up with more amusement. Dorothy frowned and looked at him suspiciously.

"What? Why are you looking at me that way?" Dorothy asked.

"I know what it is." Roger replied, thoroughly enjoying this.

"Well, what is it?" Dorothy asked impatiently.

"It's yearning."

"Yearning? For what."

"From what I can tell, for me to touch you."

"What? No it isn't." Dorothy said turning around and taking a few steps back towards the piano. Roger just chuckled.

"Ok, whatever you say." Roger said as he began to walk out of the room. He stopped when he noticed Norman walking up to him.

"Sir?" Norman said.

"Yes, Norman?" Roger answered.

"There's a Leon on the phone for you."

"Alright." Roger said heading for his office. Once he got in his office, he picked up his phone and answered.

"Leon?" Roger said.

"That you Roger?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, it's me. Do you need something?"

"Actually, yes; Me and Jane need a place to stay."

"What happened?"

"Our house got broken into. I don't know if it's a random burglary, or if someone who opposes my work found out where I lived; tried to scare me."

"You can come here. I'll look into your problem while you're here."

"Thanks buddy. When should we come?"

"Start packing; I'm going to send Norman to pick you up right now."

Leon gave him his address, then the two hung up the phone. Roger then went to Norman and sent him to pick Leon and Jane up. Roger left his office and went to find Dorothy. He eventually found her mopping the dinning room floor, and walked up to her.

"Dorothy, Leon and Jane are coming to stay here for a while. Do you think you can get a spare room ready for them?" Roger asked.

Dorothy stopped what she was doing and looked at him.

"Yes, of course. Does this mean you have a job to do?" Dorothy asked.

"Yeah. Leon has a good amount of people who don't agree with his line of work. Someone broke into their house. I'm going to find out who and why."

Dorothy thought for a moment, then looked at Roger worriedly.

"If people are against his work, then won't they also try to find his clients?" Dorothy asked.

"Maybe. Why?" Roger asked not realizing what she was hinting at.

"Roger… I'm a client. What if they find out?"

Roger's eyes widened. He had completely forgotten that she was upgraded by Leon.

"That's not going to happen. As long as you're living with me, no one is going to lay a hand on you." Roger said reassuringly. Dorothy could hear the determination to protect her in his voice. Calming down, she smiled at him.

"Thank you, Roger." Dorothy said.

Roger stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her cheek. Dorothy swallowed hard as he starred into her eyes. The idea of someone hurting Dorothy worried him. He was the best at his job, but he'd never been in this situation before. He wasn't used to being in love, and he didn't want to lose the woman who'd made him feel it.

He studied her face silently for a few moments more, before leaning down and softly kissing her on the lips. Dorothy closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation. Her heart began to beat heavily. She felt her knees beginning to feel weak, but she stood there not wanting this moment to end. Roger broke the kiss and backed away. Dorothy looked at him longingly. She wanted more.

((How does he do this to me? How does he get my body to feel this way?)) Dorothy thought.

"I'll be in the library." Roger said casually before turning around to walk out of the room.

"Roger, wait!" Dorothy said reaching out.

Roger stopped and turned back to her, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Yes, Dorothy?" Roger answered.

"Are… You just going to leave?"

"Like I said, I'll be in the library."

"Can't you stay?"

"You're busy. I'll see you later." Roger said walking out of the room.

Dorothy just stood there, looking after him.

((Back to being distant…)) Dorothy thought before continuing mopping.

\\\\\\\\\\

Leon and Jane arrived, and Dorothy met them with a smiling face at the door. Roger stood next to her.

"Hello Dorothy, how've you been?" Leon asked smiling back.

"I've been good, thank you." Dorothy replied.

Jane walked over to her and hooked her arm.

"How's your romantic life?" Jane asked grinning. Dorothy blushed.

"One minute he's affectionate, the next, I'm left confused." Dorothy answered.

"Why don't you show me to our room, and tell me all about it." Jane said. The two then began to leave.

Roger raised a hand, about to say something, but decided to let them go; a defeated look on his face. Leon came up behind him and heartily placed his hand on Rogers shoulder.

"That's women for you. They're on your side until you get another woman in the room. Then they team up." Leon said laughing.

Roger chuckled and turned to face him.

"So, what exactly happened?" Roger asked.

"Jane and I were relaxing in our bedroom. We had a late work night, so we were just lazing around this morning. We heard rustling downstairs and so I went to go see. No one was there, but the front door was wide opened and our things were disheveled." Leon explained.

"Was there anything missing?" Roger asked.

"No, nothing that I noticed. But I still do not want to chance staying if this is work related."

Roger nodded in understanding.

"Well, you will stay here until I'm done in my investigation. Some time in the near future, you need to re-examine all of your belongings. In the moment, your emotions could have impaired your ability to look over your things thoroughly. "

"I understand. So, where's the room we'll be staying in?"

"This way."

Roger took him to his room. Jane and Dorothy were sitting at the edge of the bed talking.

"What are you two ladies up to?" Roger asked.

Jane looked up at Roger with the usual smile on her face.

"Anything and everything." Jane replied.

"I see. Well, Norman is preparing lunch. You can do whatever you want until then." Roger said.

"I think we'll just unpack." Leon said.

Dorothy stood up.

"I have a bit more cleaning to do." Dorothy said.

"See you later." Jane said. Dorothy smiled and left the room. Roger soon left as well.

Roger decided to start talking to the people who didn't like Leon's work. He needed to feel them out and decided if the break in was related or not. He drove downtown and started going into the shops, asking people about it. He eventually went to a flower shop, where a woman was arranging flowers on the stands outside of the shop.

"Excuse me ma'am." Roger said politely.

The women turned around smiling.

"Yes? Are you looking for flowers for a girlfriend?" The women said kindly.

"No, I was wondering if you've ever heard of a man named Leon who works with androids." Roger asked.

The woman nodded.

"Yes, I know of him." She answered.

"What do you think of his work?"

She thought for a moment.

"It's a bit deceiving."

"How so?"

"He's passing them off as humans."

"But if you can't tell does it really matter?"

The woman chuckled.

"I guess not."

"So you don't hate him?"

"No, why would I? I don't know him personally and his work isn't hurting anyone. If the androids were to malfunction and cause trouble, then I'd have a problem. If you're looking for someone who hates him, you should see Joe, everyday he rants about Leon."

"Do you know where I can find him?"

"He likes to hang around Hillside park."

"Thank you." Roger said turning to leave.

"Wait!" The woman said quickly Roger turned back around.

"Yes? Is there something else?" Roger asked.

"Why are you asking about Leon?" She asked.

"Someone broke into his house and he asked me to look into it."

"Is he and his wife ok?"

"They're fine, just worried about getting things in order, that's all."

"Where are they?"

"I can't give out that information. Nothing personal, but I don't want to run the risk of someone overhearing, if this is related to his work."

She nodded.

"I understand. Well, hope you find out."

And with that she turned around and began working again. Roger got in his car and took a drive down to Hillside Park. Roger walked around the park examining the passer byers.

He soon reached a bench were a man was sitting there reading the newspaper. He looked somewhere in his 40's and had a medium brown long hair. He had a five o'clock shadow and was wearing a large green jacket, black pants, dark brown shoes, and gloves with the fingers exposed.

"Ugh! Damn androids always in the newspaper. Unless they're saving babies from burning fires, who gives a damn?" The man grumbled to himself.

((That must be Joe)) Roger thought to himself.

He walked over to him.

"Are you Joe?" Roger asked.

The man lowered his newspaper.

"Yeah, I'm Joe? Who are you?" Joe asked, looking Roger up and down with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm Roger Smith." Roger answered.

"Ah, yeah, I know you; top negotiator and all that good jazz. Well… What do you want with me?"

"I hear you have a grudge against a man named Leon."

"Damn right I do! Where does he come off thinking he can have all of these machines on the streets?"

"They're not machines, they're androids."

"What's the difference? Fancy hardware sold to a bunch of shmucks that have nothing else better to do."

Roger raised an eyebrow.

"Is that all you're concerned about, is that they're not human? You can't even tell the difference between human and upgraded androids." Roger said.

Joe just looked at him.

"Like I said, they're a waste of time. How would you know if you could tell the difference or not? Do you have one?"

"I happen to work with an android, and she is more useful than most humans."

"My point exactly; shmucks with nothing to do."

Roger was beginning to get irritated. He grabbed him by the collar and got him to his feet.

"You know, Leon's house got broken into, now you wouldn't know anything about that, would you?"

"What? I know nothing about that! H-Hey! Let go of me!" Joe said pressingly as he moved a bit to get loose.

"You've done a poor job at convincing me."

"Well, you're not too bright to begin with."

Roger tightened his grip.

"This isn't a joke."

Roger let go of him, and Joe backed away coughing.

"Did I say it was? This has you're panties in a twist because you're doing some android too."

Roger narrowed his eyes and began to walk towards him. Joe put his hand up and Roger stopped.

"You know, I think I should see someone about this self destructive behavior."

Roger sighed and put his head in his hand.

"Joe, do you know anything about this?" Roger asked again, clearly exasperated.

"Honestly, I don't. Sure I dislike Leon, but I wouldn't hurt him. If you need some help though, I'd be willing to lend a hand."

Roger looked at him in disbelief.

"You?"

"Shocking, I know. But if it would clear my name, then I'm willing to help."

Roger looked him up and down. He sensed Joe was hiding the real reason he hated Leon so much. Deciding to find that out later, he nodded his head.

"Fine. But pull any stunts-"

"I know, I know, I'm a goner."

"Here's my house number. You can investigate on your own for now, and if you find anything useful, call me as soon as you do. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

Joe took his number and waved as Roger left.

\\\\\\\\\\

Roger was in his office thinking about who could have been responcible. He knew it had to be someone who didn't like Leon's work, but that could be any number of people. How was he going to track them down? And if Joe didn't do it, that leads little to go on.

((Then again, Joe could just be putting himself in the middle to get attention off of himself. It's still possible he did it. I'll have to keep an eye on him.)) Roger thought.

There then was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Roger said.

Leon then entered the room.

"Oh, hello Leon." Roger said.

"I was just wondering if you by any chance have any leads? I know it's only been a few hours, but I don't like the feeling of someone being actively after me and my wife." Leon asked.

Roger leaned back in his chair.

"As of now, Joe is helping us find information." Roger answered.

Leon looked at him in disbelief.

"Joe?"

"Yes."

"Hates my work, Joe?"

"Yes."

"Wants to throw me in front of a bus, Joe?"

Roger sighed.

"Yes."

"Wants a fleet of rabid eagels-"

"Alright, alright, I get it. He claims he doesn't like being accused of something he didn't do. He wants to 'clear' his name. I'm not sure of him either, but if he's known for hating you than that means anyone else who could have done this wouldn't have any trouble talking to him openly about it. I don't exactly trust him, but he can get inside information. Sure I could go down and get it out, but it's a rather long job where I threaten violence."

Leon chuckled at the last sentence.

"Ok, I see your point." Leon said.

"Why don't you and Jane get some shut eye. Take a nap before lunch is ready; It'll help you to relax a bit."

"You're probably right. This whole thing is just a bit un-nerving. I never thougt anyone would find out where I live."

"You already know I'm the top negotiater in Paradigm city, and you've heard about my reputation. But this time the job's personal on a different level. Make no mistake, I will find out who's doing this and it will be quick and as clean as possible."

Leon nodded in understanding.

"How's Dorothy?" Leon asked.

"She's a bit frightened. She's worried that whoever broke into your house, might want to find your clients next."

"She's scared they'll harm her."

"I'll be damned before I let that happened."

"No one lets it happen. It just happens."

"Are you saying you think it's going to happen?" Roger asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'd hope not. But sometimes things that are out of your control happen. And you don't look like the type of gentleman who'll just let it slide and reason with yourself. I can tell you'd beat yourself up over it. Well, at least for a while before you get pissed."

Roger and Leon both laughed.

"Well, you should go find Jane. Both of you get some rest." Roger said.

"I will. I think you should talk to Dorothy." Leon said.

Roger nodded in understanding.

\\\\\\\\\\

Dorothy was sitting at her eisle by the piano painting. She was trying to get her mind off of the situation. Even though she didn't want to admit it, the whole thing bothered her deeply. What was so bad about androids? Why couldn't they just try to understand, instead of automatically hating them?

Roger spotted Dorothy and walked up next to her.

"Are you ok?" Roger asked.

Dorothy stopped painting and looked up at him.

"Why is being an android such a bad thing?" Dorothy asked clearly upset.

"It's not Dorthy, you know that."

"To them, those people after Leon, we are. They think we're all just a hunk of useless metal and memory data that's bound to malfunction and go on a rampage."

"That's only because they are ignorant, and are so closed minded they don't see the truth."

"I know deep down they don't really hate us; they're afraid of us, but to cope with those emotions they focus it on anger. Which is even worse." Drothy said, as her eyes focused on her lap.

Roger just stood there looking at her, hands in his pockets. In the past, Roger would have been worried for Dorothy and wouldn't want anyone doing anything that could possibly mess her up, but this time it wasn't like the past times. This time if she got hurt, she could feel the pain. Even if it didn't kill her, she would be in excruciating pain, and that was something that Roger couldn't bare to see. Just the thought of it tore him up inside.

Roger bent down to her level and lifted her chin gently with his hand; his eyes softening.

"Everyone is afraid of the unknown. It has nothing to do with what you are, but with them not knowing who you are. Don't be ashamed of what you are or where you come from Dorothy; be proud of who you are today."

Dorothy smiled lovingly at him. He had a way with words that knocked her old cold sometimes. That's when it hit her. A part of her wanted to surpress the emotion, due to the fact Roger expressed his feelings for her. A kiss is a powerful action, but it meant nothing without the backing words of reassurence. She wanted to hear it. But how could she get him to say it? When would he be ready to admit it?

Dorothy decided to discribe what she was feeling, in hopes he'd say something before she said those three little words.

"Are you ok?" Roger asked.

"I have an overwhelming emotion." Dorothy said. She could feel her eyes watering, and she didn't know why. What was this from? Happiness?

Roger was caught off guard. He scanned her face as he watched her eyes water. A part of him didn't know what to do, but the other knew what he wanted to do. Swallowing hard, Roger spoke.

"Discribe it to me. Maybe I can help you." Roger said; hoping this time around it was the emotion he wanted her to feel. Never in his life, had he wanted something so intensely, and the realization of that one simple thing made him begin to realize how much he was in love with her; more than he was willing to admit.

Dorothy hesitated for a moment, then spoke.

"My entire body feels heavy, but my soul feels weightless. My heart won't slow down, and the intense feeling is almost numbing. I feel like i'm itching with anticipation, but some how i'm completely calm. All these emotions are conflicting, but the one sure thing is... When ever I look at you and only you, these emotions intensify. When you're near my I'm complete, and when you're gone I feel a need for you." Dorothy said, waiting for his reply.

Roger just stayed bent there, speechless and trying to find the right words to say. He had finally heard what he wanted to hear. He knew exactly what she was feeling. He took a deep breathe before speaking.

"You might disagree, but... It sounds to me... like you're in love." Roger said.

Dorothy felt liberated by the reassurence that this is what she was feeling. Roger looked around slowly, then back at her.

"If you don't think-" Roger started to say, but was interrupted by Dorothy cutting in.

"I'm in love with you, Roger Smith." Dorothy said firmly with unmistakable genuiness. Even though she wanted to, she couldn't hold it in.

Roger's eye widened, clearly shocked that she had just came out and said it. He felt nerves run through his body. Something in him was afraid to say it back; once it was said he couldn't take it back. He wouldn't want to take it back, only prove it everyday; but the main thing that made him hesitate was that it would be coming to terms with the fact that it would be real. Not only would it be real, she would be real, and his one weakness would be real.

"Dorothy..." Roger began, with a soft emotion filled voice.

He placed one hand on her cheek and gently caressed it with his thumb; Dorothy closing her eyes and slowly reopening them as he did so.

"I've tried forgetting about it; putting it out of my mind. But eventually I couldn't put it out of my mind anymore. I find myself thinking about you all of the time." Roger said. Dorothy just listened in anticipation of the words she wanted to hear.

Roger took both of Dorothy's hands and stood up, gently standing her up with him. Dorothy stood looking into his eyes. There was something there, a certain tenderness she's only seen a few time before. But still the look was something different; there was a vulnarability she hadn't seen. Roger placed his hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him. As he looked down at her, he couldn't help the feeling growing inside of him.

"Dorothy, I-"

"You have a phone call, sir." Norman said interrupted.

Roger looked over at him and back away from Dorothy; she felt her heart sink.

"Thank you Norman, i'll take it in my office. When will lunch be ready?" Roger asked.

"Sense we have guests, I decided to do something special. Lunch will be served in 25 minutes." Norman said before leaving for the kitchen.

Roger looked back over at Dorothy.

"Dorothy, I need to take this call." Roger said. He could visibly see her dissappointment.

Dorothy sadly nodded her head. Roger stood there for a moment. His eyes fell to her lips, and he felt an urge to kiss them; realizing the urge he quickly looked up at her eyes.

"I'll see you at lunch and perhapes we can talk after." Roger said before leaving for his office.

Dorothy ust stood there, not moving. She couldn't believe he was so close to saying those words, those three little words and it had to be ruined.

((It's just my luck.)) Dorothy thought to herself, sighing.

\\\\\\\\\\

After lunch Jane was chatting with Norman as he cleaned up, and Roger was talking with Leon as they walked around.

"You know Leon, I've been wonderng about something." Roger said.

"Go ahead and ask me your question." Leon answered.

"You said Dorothy can have children right?"

"Yup, she has a full repoductive system."

"But how did you do that? How did you allow her to have the ability to give birth when she's an android? She needs dna that would allow the children to be human and biologically hers."

"From what I understand about her, she was modeled after the real daughter of some man. Her creator, her father, used dna from her 'twin' sister, if you will, to give her the taste buds. From extracting dna from her taste buds, I was able to clone her dna and use it to make her reproductive organs. Pretty simple."

Roger chuckled.

"You call at simple? Leon you are an interesting man; brilliant, yet interesting."

"Thank you, I try."

"So her children, would actually be HER children?"

"Yuppers. And if you were the father, the children would be half Dorothy half numb nuts."

Both Leon and Roger laughed.

"I know it's a bit ridiculous asking what's already been answered." Roger said.

"Do you plan on having children with her?" Leon asked.

Roger hesitated for moment. Seeing Roger wasn't sure if he should answer, Leon changed the subject.

"So does this mean you told her how you felt?" Leon asked.

"In a matter of speaking... No."

"Is it because you're not sure about her feelings?"

"She told me she loved me."

"What? When?" Leon asked enthusiastically.

"Before lunch."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"Well, I tried to get it out, but then Norman came in."

Leon sighed.

:"You really are numb nuts."

Roger chuckled.

"I'm not used to this. I'm not used to this kind of emotion. I've never been in love before; it's hard for me to get the words out."

Leon nodded in undersanding.

"The moment will come when you can say it. Don't worry."

"I hope so."

The two then spotted Dorothy dusting in the hallway.

"I think I'll go and chat with Norman and Jane. I think you have a little chat to have of your own." Leon said before walking off.

Roger watched her for a moment before walking over to her.

"Dorothy." Roger said.

Dorothy looked over at him, then perked up.

"Oh, Roger!" Dorothy said putting down duster on a hall table.

"For god sake, how many hallways do you have? It took me forever to find you." Angel said entering the room.

Roger turned and watched as Angel walked over beside them. Dorothy picked up the duster and started dusting again.

"What is it now Angel?" Roger asked, slightly irritated.

"I heard of a little trouble your friend's in. Leon is his name? I came to give you a little tip I heard." Angel said.

Roger frowned.

"How do you even know about that?" Roger asked.

"Oh come on, a big story like that? It's bound to be in the papers, which i'm sure you can't be all that surprised. Leon's work is a hot button issue." Angel replied.

"And what would make you think I'm friends with him? You would have had to assume that before coming here. And speaking of that, did you even see him here?" Roger asked.

"No, but considering how your little play thing is life like now, I had a feeling you might have known him." Angel said, giving a coy smile. Dorothy tensed up, trying to hide her annoyance.

Something about Angel's words and demeanor didn't sit well with Roger.

"Well, I think you should that there is a bar in town where some of Leon's most notorious protestors go to; including one of his most popular nes, Joe. I left the address and names on your desk for you. Whenever you're ready to check it out, you can just pop on by. I better be off now. Business to attend to, you understand." Angel said walking past them to make her exit.

Roger turned his attention back to Dorothy.

"I'm going out to by some groceries." Dorothy said quickly, as she put down the duster and turned to face him.

"I need to talk to you." Roger said, wondering why she suddenly wanted to go out.

"We can talk later."

"Is something wrong?"

"I just want some fresh air. Besides, I needed to go to the store anyways."

Roger nodded.

"Alright."

And with that Roger turned and left.

\\\\\\\\\\

Dorothy slowly strolled down the street examining each face as she went by. There was no differanciating Leon's clients from the rest of Paradigm city, and there was no differanciating her from the rest of the city. And yet, some how it made androids bad.

As she walked, keeping her eyes on the people passing her, she suddenly bumped into someone causing her to drop her bags.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." Dorothy said, bending over to pick up her groceries.

The man bent down and began helping her.

"It's alright, we all day dream from time to time." The man said, handing Dorothy her groceries.

Once Dorothy got everything back her hands, she stood up along with the man.

"Thank you. I really am sorry." Dorothy said smiling.

The man smiled back.

"No problem. Where were you heading anyways?" He asked.

"I was just on my way home from the grocery store." Dorothy said, lifting her bags to show them.

"Well, be sure to be careful. And it was nice meeting you." He said.

"It was nice meeting you too, mr?"

"Joe Dorian"

Dorothy froze. She recognized that name being mentioned earlier. He was one of the main protesters of Leon's work. Dorothy felt herself tense up; even though she knew he didn't know what she was or he wouldn't be nice to her.

"Nice to meet you Joe-"

"JD."

"Nice to meet you JD. I'm... Dorothy."

Joe stuck out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Dorothy."

Dorothy shook his hand nervously.

"Aren't you the one who's famously against Leon's work?" Dorothy asked, already knowing the answer.

Joe sighed and motioned to sit on a near by bench. They both sat down, remaining silent as Dorothy waited for his reply.

"Well... Yes, I suppose." Joe answered.

Dorothy hesitated for a moment, before continueing on with her questioning. Joe had no idea what she was, and because of that he was kind and friendly. If that was the case, then why would he have problem towards a group a people he couldn't tell the difference from?

"Why do you hate him so much?" Dorothy asked, concern clear in her voice.

Joe once again sighed.

"I don't hate him."

"You object to his work."

"Well-"

"So why do you hate him and his work?"

"Like I said, I don't hate him. I want to hate him, but I can't"

Dorothy sat thoroughly confused.

"But... Why would you act like you do?"

Joe sat back on the bench, as the world past by them.

"It's... Easier for me."

Dorothy thought for a moment. A part of her was afraid, but another part knew she had to say what she was about to say.

"I'm one of Leon's clients. I'm an android, Joe; yet when you didn't know you had no problem talking to me."

Joe sat there quiet for moment.

"I'm not sure what you want me to say." Joe said.

"I want you to explain to me, why you hate android like me; androids that can pass as human. I can do everything a human can, but I wasn't born human and I yes I do have upgradable parts. Leon's not trying to replace humans, he's only trying to help the androids who want to be human; who wants to be equal to everyone else, and not be considered only of the value of a servant. It's not fair and Leon knows it's not fair. Why does everything else, animals, androids, nature itself, have to bow down to the human race? Why should I bow down to the human race? You may not be made of machinary, but you cause more trouble than any technology did. It's not technologies fault, it's the fault of the human who created the technology with little to no understanding of how reality works. How can a race so flawed, expect to make something so perfect?"

As Dorothy finished speaking, she took a deep breath to control her breathing. She hadn't noticed how worked up she was getting, but she meant everything she said and she wanted an answer. She knew she was taking a chance speaking to him that way, but she knew if she speak firmly he might not take her seriously.

Joe took a moment to let everything she said sink in, before he finally broke the silence with a shocking statement, that even Dorothy wasn't expecting.

"I don't hate androids either."

Dorothy shook her head trying to grasp what he was saying. He didn't hate Leon and he didn't hate androids. Then what did he hate?

"I don't understand... What do you hate?" Dorothy asked, watching as Joe stood up.

"It was nice meeting you Dorothy. I hope to bump into again sometime." Joe said, looking down at her.

He extended his hand and helped her to stand up. Dorothy just stared at him confused, before finally smiling and nodding her head at him.

"It was nice meeting you too... JD"

Joe smiled back at her.

"Can I ask you ask, this time?"

Dorothy chuckled.

"Sure."

"Is there a reason you went to Leon?"

"I wanted to do what was best for me."

"And what was best for you would be to persue the understanding of human emotions and experiance them right?"

"Well, yes."

"And aside from all that; love is your biggest motivation, right?"

Dorothy looked at him in shock; it was almost as if he was reading a book.

"Yes." Dorothy answered.

Joe smiled and nodded in understanding.

"Well, whoever he is, he's a lucky man; got himself a real ball buster."

Dorothy laughed.

"Take care of yourself, Joe." Dorothy said.

Joe gave her a mini salute with his fingers, as he turned around and walked off.

((What a curious man.)) Dorothy thought, as she watched Joe leave.

\\\\\\\\\\

There was a knock on Roger's bedroom door. Roger slowly began to wake as his bedroom door opened, and the light from the hallway streamed in. Roger drowsily looked at the clock.

((2am, again?)) Roger thought as he laid back down, not bothering to see who it was.

"Why must you wake me up?" Roger said, sounding a bit exasperated.

"Roger?" Dorothy called from the doorway.

Roger sighed.

"We didn't have a fight, so why are you in here?"

"I wanted you to know..."

"Know what?"

"What I did today."

"And that can't wait 6 more hours?"

"I talked to Joe today."

Roger immediately sat up in his bed.

"You did WHAT?"

Dorothy took a step back, keeping her eyes on the floor.

"I spoke to him...Today... When I went out to get groceries."

Roger stayed silent. He didn't know how to respond to that. Finally he spoke.

"I... Don't even know what to say to that. Why? Why would you do that?"

"I bumped into while I was walking back home. He helped me pick up my bags."

"How did you know that was him?"

"He introduced himself."

Roger took in deep breathe.

"What happened?"

"We started talking. After confirming that he was the Joe I thought he was, I... Told him I was an android."

Roger's eyes widened. He could feel the anger building up inside of him, but underneath the anger was fear. Fear that Joe really had no intentions of helping. Fear that he could possible tell who ever did this, and put Dorothy in danger. Everything was swirling around in his head, and he couldn't stop them long enough to maked sense of it all. His mind was blank, and his body was numb but he tried to find SOMETHING to say.

"You-I-I can't EVEN-"

"He told me doesn't really hate Leon, and that he didn't hate androids either." Dorothy blurted out quickly. She could see the fury in his eyes, and hoped he did explode.

Roger frowned in confusing. What this the same guy he heard yelling at the newspaper in the park?

"What do you mean he doesn't hate androids?"

Dorothy entered the room and sat on the side of his bed.

"I didn't tell him what I was at first. I simply ask him why he hated Leon; he told me he didn't, and then I pressed him on why he hated androids, because I was one. I got a bit heated and that's when he told me he didn't hate androids. I tried to ask why would he act like it, but he simply said it was nice meeting me. He seemed troubled by something." Dorothy answered.

Roger rested his head in his hand for a moment, breathing out a sigh of relief before looking back up at her.

"You can't- You just can't, alright?" Roger said.

Dorothy nodded.

"I never would have told him if he didn't say he didn't hate Leon. For someone so well known for his beliefs, he wouldn't deny them if he really felt that way."

Roger placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Just don't do it again, ok? You know how my cases can get, and I don't want you harmed."

Dorothy looked into Roger's eyes, taking in the emotions he brought out in her and taking note of the worry in his eyes. She leaned in and gave him a quick gentle kiss. Roger looked into her eyes, unable to keep his emotions bottled up any longer. He placed his hand behind her head in pulled her into a passionate kiss. Dorothy was caught off guard, but soon met his passion with her own as she climbed ontop of him causing him to lay back down to balance the shift in weight; placing his hands on her waist. Dorothy felt her heart beat faster as their kiss intensified. Roger wrapped his arms around her and held her body tighter to his. She couldn't help her hands from exploring his body, and feeling his skin on hers. She gently pushed his pajama shirt up, allowing her to place her hands on his chest and feel the warmth of his skin. As his breathe got heavier, his kiss got more aggressive and he slowly felt himself struggling to keep control; and didn't even noticed that he had rolled ontop of her. Her scent was intoxicating and the feel of her hands only fueled his passion.

Roger broke off the kiss, but Dorothy still felt the joy well up inside of her.

"We should go to sleep." Roger said, rolling back onto his back.

Dorothy placed her head on his shoulder, and wrapped her arm around him.

"Can I stay here? Just for tonight?" Dorothy asked.

Roger could hear the desire in her voice to stay, and wrapped his free arm around her.

"Of course."

Dorothy yawned feeling her eyes getting heavier and beginning to close.

"I love you... Roger." Dorothy said inbetween yawns, as she drifted off into a peacful sleep.

"I love you too, Dorothy Wayneright." Roger said, as he starred up at the ceiling. He was fully aware she was fast asleep and couldn't hear him.

"I love you"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!

I know i've been gone for a while, but i'm glad to say i'm back again and you have many chapters to look forward to. I'm sorry for any typos or grammatical mistakes, but I was very anxious to get this chapter out so please bare with me. I hope you enjoy this chapter as you have my past chapters, and hopfully you hang in there until my next update. I will try to get them up in a timely manner; but forgive me if I don't and harass me until I do.


End file.
